El libro de los sueños
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: En un bosque donde las fantasías más profundas se pueden cumplir, un libro se esconde, un libro capaz de crear tus mejores sueños o tus peores pesadillas. ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes para evitar que el 'oscuro' no se acerque? Mi primer Fanfic yeahh.
1. Chapter 1: El oscuro se libera

El libro de los sueños

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Sonic, estoy nerviosa asi que no me maten sino les gusta T.T. Tengan comprencion asi que perdon si esta mal redactado y esas cosas (es que no me gusta la clase de lengua) Bueno, basta de charla, aca va un resumen y ya:**

_**En un bosque donde las fantasías más profundas se pueden cumplir, un libro se esconde, un libro capaz de crear tus mejores sueños o tus peores pesadillas. ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes para evitar que el ''oscuro'' no se acerque?**_

OoooooooooooooO

Chapter 1: El oscuro se libera.

Después de otra derrota causada por Sonic, Eggman estaba furioso en su laboratorio, tirando y empujando cada cosa que se encuentre en su camino.

Eggman: ¡ GRRRR ME HARTE ¡ ESA RATA AZUL SE ME VUELVE LOCO.

Bokkun: Señor, Sonic es un erizo no una rata.

Eggman: YA LO SE ROBOT INUTIL, NO SOY TAN BOBO COMO PARA CONFUNDIR UNA RATA CON UN ERIZO.

Y dicho esto le dio la espalda al pobre robot. Bokkun fue el único robot ayudante que se quedó con él, los otros dos (los cuales no me acuerdo el nombre) desaparecieron después de la explosión de la otra guarida, pero a Eggman no le importaba mucho.

En la cara del este científico con el tornillo zafado se notaba una expresión de enojo increíble, tanto era su enojo que pateó una de las paredes, pero al hacerlo, como si fuese de pintura, se salió parte de la pared dejando ver una caja algo polvorienta.

Eggman: ¿Qué es esto?- y tomando la caja sorprendido la sopla haciendo notar que en letras doradas tenia escrito ''_SUEÑO Y PESADILLA''._

Eggman con curiosidad abre la caja con Bokkun mirando asustado, al abrirla un tornado de color negro con violeta rodea a Eggman y empuja a Bokkun lejos de él.

Bokkun: DOCTOR ¡- dijo levantándose del suelo viendo como su creador era envuelto en esa masa oscura. Después de eso solo hubo una explosión.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1. Lo sé es algo corto pero tengan comprensión, gracias por leer y porfa dejen rewiews (asi se escribe?) bueno aca un adelanto:**

_Sonic: Hola soy Sonic The Hedgehog, ¿Qué es esa explosión? VINO DE LA GUARIDA DE EGGMAN ¡ Esto no es bueno. ¿POR DIOS QUE ES ESE MONSTRUO? En el siguiente episodio: ''__**El control''**_

_Chicos tengamos cuidado¡.___


	2. Chapter 2: El Control

**El libro de los sueños**

**Hola a todos de vuelta, acá traigo el segundo capítulo despues de un largo tiempo (uno dias no es tanto tiempo pero como voy escribiendo para mi lo es) Perdon si es corto como el anterior pero no tengo tanta inspiracion, igualmente espero que lo disfruten..**

**OooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 2: ''El control''**

Era un día soleado, sin nubes y con un sol resplandeciente, era un día perfecto, nos encontramos en la casa de Tails donde están en el comedor Sonic, nuestro héroe, Tails, su fiel amigo y Shadow, el amargado.

Todos estaban tranquilos por la derrota anterior de Eggman y pensaban que como siempre iba a tardar en atacar de vuelta, pero luego ya veremos que pasara…

Sonic: Ay Shadow debiste ver la cara de Eggman cuando destruí su rayo congelante jaja era tan gracioso.

Shadow: Si, pero yo no estaba así que deja de molestar faker-dijo fríamente el erizo negro.

Sonic: Bueno, no exageres, solo contaba-dijo despreocupadamente.

Tails: Además, Eggman no nos va a molestar en un tiempo.

En eso alguien toca la puerta, pero se escuchaba que la tocaba alguien desesperado o mejor dicho desesperada.

Tails: Iré a ver quién es-dijo nuestro tierno zorrito con una sonrisa.

Al abrir se encontró con Amy, la eriza enamorada de nuestro querido héroe y lo que verán ahora es de esperarse.

Tails: Hola Amy.

Amy: ¿DONDE ESTA SONIC? SE QUE ESTA AQUÍ.-dijo con un gran tono de voz.

Tails: (con gotita de sudor estilo anime) e-está en el co-comedor.

Amy: Gracias-dijo de la forma más tranquila y corrió al comedor.

Cuando Amy entró, lo primero que hizo fue saltar sobre su ''amado''.

Amy: ¡SONIC¡ TE EXTRAÑE TANTO-dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic o más bien estrangulándolo.

Sonic: A-Amy me e-estas a-ahorcando-dijo Sonic con una notoria dificultad para hablar y respirar, y poniéndose de color verde.

Amy. Ups, lo siento (soltándolo).

Shadow: Hmp, vaya fans que te consigues faker- dijo con un tono de burla.

Sonic: (Recuperando el aire y con un tono sarcástico) Jaja que gracioso Shadow.

En ese momento se escucha una explosión, no tan cercana, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a nuestros amigos.

Amy:¡¿Qué fue eso?¡

En eso todos salen afuera de la casa de Tails y miran una estela de humo en una especie de montaña pero parecía metálica.

Sonic: VINO DE LA GUARIDA DE EGGMAN-dijo el peli azul con un tono alarmante.

Tails: EGGMAN?

Shadow: ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro se eso?- Pregunto Shadow con un semblante preocupado y al mismo tiempo un tono alarmado.

Sonic: Solo a Eggman se le ocurre construir una guarida en una montaña metálica.

Amy: Tenemos que ir a ver- dijo decidida.

Sonic: Lo siento Amy, pero creo que sería conveniente que te quedes en la casa, si te pasa algo yo no me lo personaría (_¿¡porque dije eso?¡)_-dijo Sonic sorprendiéndose a la vez que sentía algo en el pecho que le hizo decir eso.

Amy: Sonic… está bien, me quedare- dijo Amy sorprendida por lo que su amado héroe le dijo. Ella jamás creyó que le diría algo tan… tierno y romántico.

Tails: No quiero romper la escena romántica pero tenemos que irnos, ya prepare al Tornado X.

OoooooooooooO

Después de varios minutos de viaje llegaron, solo para notar que también llegaron Knuckles y Rouge.

Tails: Rouge, Knuckles? Que estan haciendo aquí?

Knuckles: Veras, esta ladrona (señalando a Rouge) intento quitarme MI Esmeralda Maestra, cuando note que la esmeralda estaba persiviendo algo. Vinimos aquí y escuchamos la explosion.

Rouge: Si ya terminaste mejor entremos a ver que paso.

Pero no fue necesario entrar, porque de pronto una especie de lobo-humano salió de la guarida haciendo explotar una de las paredes frontales. Era de un color negro combinado con violeta, media casi 2 metro y curiosamente en su pecho tenia una luz brillante.

?: JAJAJA AL FIN SOY LIBRE.

Sonic: ¡¿QUE ES ESE MONSTRUO?¡-dijo nuestro heroe alarmado. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por esa criatura, aunque no sabian por que, el monstruo no tenia forma imponente y todo eso pero igualmente se pusieron un posicion de batalla.

Knuckles: ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres? ¿Eres acaso otra creacion de Eggman?

Oscuro: No soy ninguna creacion, mi nombre nunca debe ser dicho, por lo que me llaman el ''oscuro''-dijo esa cosa posando sus ojos rojos sobre ellos. En un instante sus ojos se posaron en Rouge que estaba ó una sonrisa.

Oscuro: jejeje, ya tengo el alma de ese cientifico loco, ahora... TE ATRAPARE.

Y diciendo esto alargo su brazo extraordinariamente y agarro a Rouge. Ella luchaba por librarse pero no podia. Knuckles en un intento saltó y trato de golpear el brazo pero lo travezó como si fuera un fantasma. Achicando su brazo de vuelta trajo a Rouge y ambos desaparecieron en una nube negra.

Oscuro: JAJAJA AHORA TENDRE EL CONTROL DE ESTA ALMA Y VOLVERE A DOMINAR EL BOSQUE DE DRAMTALES- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Knuckles: ROUGE¡-gritó y luego se dirigió a sus compañeros-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO FUERAN A AYUDARLA-pero quedó sorprendido al ver a los chicos duros como piedras. Abajo de sus pies todos tenian una especie de sello, color violeta claro.

Knuckles aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa se acercó y cuando lo hizo los sellos desaparcecieron. Sonic y los demas se calleron al suelo confundidos mirando a todos lados.

Knuckles: Eh Sonic ¿estas bien?

Sonic: Si estoy bien, eso creo.

Shadow: Que pasó? Yo recuerdo que esa cosa se presentó y no recuerdo mas nada.

Tails: ¿y Rouge? ¿Donde esta?-dijo el zorrito reponiendose de la confusion.

Knuckles: (con cara preocupada) Se la llevaron.

Todos menos Knuckles: QUE?

Knuckles les contó la historia completa, el como habia capturado a Rouge y el nombramiento de ese extraño nombre.

Shadow: El bosque de Dramtales? Nunca escuche algo igual.

Tails: Sera mejor ir a casa para buscar información.

TODOS: Si¡

En eso llega Bokkun llorando y al llegar se aferra a Shadow.

Shadow: QUE TE PASA ROBOT TONTO?¡- dijo sin paciensia.

Bokkun: El doctor... el doctor... ya no...-dijo entre lagrimas el pequeño robot. Todos se quedaron mirandole hasta que alguien habló,

Sonic: LLevanos con Eggman.

Bokkun al oir eso los guió hasta su laboratorio donde les dijo que entraran.

Sonic: Tu no vas a entrar?

Bokkun: No gracias, no quiero mirar.

A todos eso les pareció sospechoso pero igualmente entraron. Al hacerlo encontraron a Eggman tirando en el suelo, mas palido que el papel y con una caja en la mano.

Shadow fue el primero en acercarce y tocarlo.

Shadow: ( con cara de sorprendido) Esta... muerto.

Todos quedaron boquiabientas ante tal respuesta, entonses Knuckles recuerda lo que dijo el Oscuro '_'ya tengo el alma de ese cientifico loco_''.

Knuckles: (_Se referia a Eggman? Eso significa que hara lo mismo con Rouge? No el dijo algo sobre control)- _reflexiono el equidna.

Tails:(en forma de susurro) Mejor vamonos a casa, creo que Bokkun quiere estar solo-dijo señalando al robot que se encontraba al lado de su difunto amo.

Sonic: Tienes razón, ademas quiero saber que eran eso sellos en nuestros pies y que es ese tal oscuro- dijo decidido nuestro erizo azul sin esperar lo que podria pasar.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 2 **

**Alfin, y si MATE A EGGMAN ALGUN PROBLEMA Ò.Ó, pero es para la continuacion y para poner al nuevo enemigo. Gracias por leer igualmente y los espero en el siguiente cap. Ahora el adelanto:**

_Tails: Hola soy Tails, tenemos que conseguir informacion de ese bosque, que interesante son las cosas... ESTO ES INCREIBLE PARECE MENTIRA. En el proximo episodio: ''__**Encontrando nuevos datos''.**_

_Hay que darnos prisa._


	3. Chapter 3: Encontrando nuevos datos

**El libro de los sueños**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí va el tercer capítulo del fic,ahora que lo pienso siempre actualizo cad dias asi que la gente que lee el fic solo tiene que esperar ese tiempo. Bueno, basta de charla y comensemos.**

**OoooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 3: Encontrando nuevos datos.**

Nos encontramos de vuelta en la casa de Tails, pero esta vez están en el comedor Sonic, Amy, Shadow y Knuckles. El último mencionado casi no hablaba, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Knuckles: (¿_Qué es lo que quiere ese Oscuro? ¿Por qué se llevó a Rouge? ¿Qué eran esos sellos en los pies de los chicos? ¿Qué está pasando?)_

Sonic: Hola, Knuckles a Tierra- dijo moviendo la mano arriba abajo en la cara del equidna.

Knuckles: Eh? ¿Qué decían?

Amy: Sonic me estaba contando lo que pasó con el Oscuro y Rouge. Shadow se te quedó llamando y no le respondías, ahora él se fue a ver a Tails.

Se podia ver como el erizo negro se iva cruzando la puerta para luego bajar las escaleras. Lo hacia muy tranquilamente pero a la vez molesto porque el equidna no le contestó.

Knuckles. Ah, entiendo- y dicho esto volvió a bajar la mirada como poniéndose a pensar.

Sonic: Estas pensando en ella no?- dijo con una cara entre preocupación y picardía- a lo que llega el amor.

Knuckles: (con la cara sonrojada) ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?¡?¡?

Sonic: La verdad, se nota que la quieres.

Knuckles se quedó callado un momento, hace varios meses que empezó a sentir algo por la murciélago, un sentimiento nuevo en el, en que cuando miraba esos ojos aguamarina el quedaba encantado. Al principio no sabia lo que pasaba hasta que lo descubrió al perder a Rouge en la guarida de Eggman, se habia enamorado pero no podia admitirlo.

Knuckles: Lo que dices es mentira y punto. Y si me disculpan todavía tengo que proteger a la Master Emerald- y dicho esto se fue a su preciada isla.

Ahora quedan solo Sonic y Amy en el comedor, Sonic sintió su corazon extraño, estar solo en el cuarto con Amy lo hacia sentir raro, pero el se preguntaba ¿por que? El sentia que habia sentido esa cosa antes pero no sabia donde.

Amy: Oh Sonic, ahora estamos solos en el cuarto.

Sonic: Eh, si… em bueno (_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy actuando así? Esto antes no me pasaba) _Em bueno, me acordé de que tenía que hacer algo con Knuckles así que… ADIOS- y dicho esto salió corriendo a máxima velocidad de la casa.

Amy: Sonic, no te vayas ¡- pero era tarde, ya se había ido- (dando un suspiro) bueno que se le va a hacer, mejor iré a ver a Tails.- y se fue hacia el taller con una cara molesta pero confundida.

OooooooooooooooO

Tails estaba en la computadora buscando algo de información mientras que Shadow se encargaba de ordenar los libros que esaban afuera, se notaba que Tails estaba usando todo su cerebro para la investigación.

Tails: Gracias por ordenar los libros, estuve buscando información por todos lados.

Shadow: No hay problema, además les debo el favor de haberme salvado.

Y era cierto, después de lo que paso en ARK nadie supo que pasó con el erizo, pero Tails lo encontró todo lastimado gravemente un día y lo ayudó. De ese entonces Shadow siempre ayuda a Tails y a sus amigos, hasta tal punto de considerarlos sus amigos tambien pero igualmente actua con ellos como si no les importara. (ADVERTENCIA: NO SE NADA DEL VIDEOJUEGO DE SONIC HEROES O DE LAS COPIAS DE SHADOW ASI QUE PUSE ESO, TENGAN COMPRENCION Y NO ME MATEN).

Tails: Que interesantes son las cosas- dijo mirando la pantalla- mira lo que encontré.

Shadow se acerca a la pantalla y lee en voz alta:

_Bosque de Dramtales: _

_Las antiguas leyendas decían que este bosque era encantado y que tenía misterios sin resolver. Una de las leyendas más famosas es la del Oscuro y el Libro de los Sueños que dice que un ser oscuro utilizo el alma de la princesa del lugar para atacar a la guardiana del libro que al final resulto ganando pero que sus almas vagaron eternamente por el mundo porque el bosque se llenó de oscuridad._

Shadow: Entonces el Oscuro es parte de una leyenda de un bosque que supuestamente está encantado- resolvió el erizo negro- puedes encontrar donde queda el lugar?

Tails: Lo intentare- y en eso empezó a buscar la ubicación del bosque, en eso encuentra un mapa de lo que era Mobius antes y lo comparó con un mapa de Mobius de ahora.

Tails: ESTO ES INCREIBLE, PARECE MENTIRA-dijo Tails sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Shadow: ¿¡Que sucede?¡.

Tails: El bosque parece estar en Green Hill Zone, Sonic y yo cruzamos esa zona muchas veces. Parece mentira que el bosque este ahí. - dijo con todavia la cara de sorpresa.

Shadow: Uno nunca sabe, pero cambiando de tema ¿encontraste algo de información sobre esos sellos que dijo Knuckles?

Tails: No sé si a esto se le puede llamar información pero igualmente léelo.

Shadow volvió a leer en voz alta:

_Una leyenda dice que había un ser tan oscuro que no se podía decir su nombre. Era una especie de criatura mágica, podía controlar las almas de la personas e incluso quitársela para matarla. También tenía una curiosa técnica para inmovilizar a su oponente con solo mirarlo. Para reconocer si alguien estaba afectado por el truco tenía que ver sus pies para ver si tiene un sello especial._

En eso Shadow se detiene, ya tenían la información pero aún tenía una pregunta.

Shadow: Si lo inmovilizaba con solo verlo ¿Por qué Knuckles no se vio afectado?

Tails: No sé, es una buena pregunta.

Shadow: Igualmente, ya tienes las coordenadas del bosque?

Tails: Claro que las tengo, aquí están- y le muestra un papel todo escrito.

Shadow: (con una sonrisa) Excelente.

En eso llega Amy, todavia confundida con lo que paso en el comedor con Sonic, ella sabia que el no actuaba asi siempre, ¿ y si le estaba pasando algo serio? Pensaba ella pero ahora Amy estaba freta al zorrito y no podia ahora.

Amy: Hola Tails, vine a ver si era de ayuda.

Shadow: Y el faker y el equidna?

Amy: Los dos se fueron. Knuckles se fue a Ángel Island y Sonic no sé, pero creo que se fue también con Knuckles.

Tails: Bueno eso no importa, igualmente Amy si nos serás de ayuda. Quiero que le avises a Knuckles y a los que puedas que mañana nos iremos.

Amy. ¿Nos iremos? ¿A dónde?

Tails: Al Bosque de Dramtales.

Amy quedó sorprendida, ese era el nombre del bosque que mensionó Knuckles ¿ya lo encontraron? Igualmente a pesar de las dudas ella se fue a avisarle a sus amigos que una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 3.**

**Al fin lo termine, me costó mucho escribirlo y creo que lo hice demaciado largo comparandolo con los otros capitulos XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aquí viene el adelanto.**

_Amy: Hola, soy Amy Roses y al fin me escogieron para hace el adelanto, iremos a ver el Bosque de Dramtales, wow que lugar enorme, increíble que no lo hayan recorrido, no por favor no nos separemos. En el próximo episodio:__** ''Recorriendo el bosque''.**_

_Espero no perderme. _


	4. Chapter 4: Recorriendo el bosque

**El libro de los sueños**

**Hola a todos, acá regrese después de un rato, les traigo el cuarto capítulo de lo que dice ser un fanfic, perdón si es malo el capítulo o el fanfic en general pero igual espero que lo disfruten.**

**Chapter 4: Recorriendo el bosque.**

OooooooooooooooooO

_Flash back_

_Knuckles: Aun no entiendo el porque me seguiste Sonic._

_Nos encontramos en Ángel Island, frente a la Master Emerald donde Sonic y Knuckles conversan tranquilamente, bueno, Knuckles un poco molesto._

_Sonic: Ya te dije que fue por Amy (pone cara de fastidio)._

_Knuckles: ¿Por Amy eh? Nunca creí que algo así te pasaría (pone cara de sorpresa)._

_Sonic: ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Knuckles: Me refiero al amor, nunca creí que te enamorarías después de lo de Sally y sobre todo de Rose._

_Sonic: ¡ YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE AMY ¡ Esas son… solo tonterías- dijo Sonic recordando a Sally, después de su primer beso (vean Sonic SatAM) Sonic descubrió que Sally lo engañaba y cortaron, después de eso Sonic y Tails dejaron a los Freedom abrio grandes los ojos, ahora recordaba donde sintio esa sensacion, la habia sentido con Sally, pero ¿eso significa que se enamoro de Amy? ¿Por que? Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, pero no podia responderlas ahora._

_Knuckles: Lo que tú digas._

_En eso llega Amy, algo cansada por correr por la selva pero decidida en hablar._

_Knuckles: Hablando de la reina de Roma- dijo con tono gracioso._

_Sonic soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para recibir a la ''invitada''._

_Fin de Flash back._

Sonic se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el techo, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Knuckles,le habia dejado muchas dudas en mente que el ahora no sabia si podia responder.

Sonic: (_¿será verdad lo que dice Knuckles? ¿Me enamore de Amy?)._

En eso alguien toca la puerta, era Tails que traía una noticia.

Tails: Sonic, tenemos que ir bajando. Ya llegaron los chicos.-Y dicho esto el zorrito se fue siendo seguido por Sonic quien tenía la mente en otro lado.

Cuando llegan abajo se encuentran Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze y Silver. Parecía que le estaban contando a Silver y a Blaze lo ocurrido, porque Amy no les dio muchos detalles por así decirlo.

Blaze: Así que Eggman se murió, el Oscuro se llevó a Rouge por no sabemos qué razón y dijo algo de dominar un bosque.

Knuckles: Así es- el equidna parecía ser el que más sabia del tema junto a Shadow y a Tails, viendo que estaba más involucrado por lo de Rouge.

Silver: Pero yo no entiendo, según Shadow el Oscuro viene de una leyenda ¿cierto?

Shadow: Cierto.

Silver: ¿Pero de cuál?

Tails: La leyenda del Libro de los Sueños.- dijo al fin apareciendo en escena.

Amy: ¿El libro de los sueños?

Tails. Así es, la leyenda cuenta de que hay un libro algo parecido al libro del destino ¿se acuerdan?- todos asienten con la cabeza- bueno es algo parecido pero se decía que podía crear nuevas criaturas, tanto como malignas como buenas y lo más interesante también era que podía aumentar el poder de un individuo si lo escribía en el libro.

Sonic: ¿O sea que si Shadow pusiera en el libro que aumentaran sus poderes él podría?

Tails: Claro, o sea que el Oscuro quiere dominar ese tal bosque con el libro pero no se porque se interesa en un bosque y no en el mundo.

Amy: Bueno, antes que nada ¿Dónde queda ese tal bosque de Dramtales?

Tails: Em… bueno… queda en… Green Hill Zone.

Todos menos Shadow: ¡¿QUE? ¡?¡

Sonic: Pero Tails, que yo sepa esa zona la hemos pasado muchas veces ¿Cómo es posible?

Tails: Ni idea pero lo mejor sería que nos vayamos yendo.

Todos: Si.

Todos se suben al Tornado X, Tails como piloto, Amy y Blaze como acompañantes atrás, Shadow en la cabina trasera, Sonic y Knuckles en las alas y Silver usa su telequinesis para volar.

Después de casi 2 horas de vuelo, llegaron sin problema al bosque lo cual era raro para Sonic y Tails ya que nunca lo cruzaron o vieron.

Cuando entraron al bosque quedaron impactados por el tamaño.

Amy: Wow, que lugar enorme, increíble que no lo hayan recorrido.- dijo totalmente sorprendida.

Blaze: Este lugar es enorme, nos perderíamos con facilidad. Recuérdenme la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Silver: Estamos aquí para ver que trama el Oscuro, porque se llevó a Rouge y esas cosas.

Blaze: (con cara de fastidio) Gracias por recordármelo.

Tails: No se preocupen, por las dudas prepare estos radares en forma de relojes para que no nos perdamos.- dijo mostrando un reloj a los chicos.

Sonic: Cool, supongo que nos darás uno a cada uno.

Tails: Exacto, tomen (empieza a repartir los radares).

Shadow: Hmp, que interesante- dice tomando uno.

Cuando todos ya tienen uno (no voy a poner como lo reciben, es demasiado para mi cerebrito) los radares empiezan a notar señales extrañas en distintas parte del bosque. Los puntitos eran de color rojo oscuro y marcaban regiones distintas, ejemplo a Sonic le marcaba el norte y a Tails le marcaba el sur.

Silver: Em… Tails ¿esto es normal?(señalando su radar).

Tails: Que yo sepa no, creo que haya que separarnos para saber que son esas cosas.

Amy: No por favor no nos separemos, tengo miedo ¿y qué tal si me pierdo para siempre?

Tails: No te preocupes Amy iremos en equipos.

Sonic: ¿En equipos?

Tails: Sip, tu, Knuckles y yo seremos un equipo, Silver y Blaze serán otro y Shadow ira con Amy ¿Qué dicen?

Silver: Por mi está bien.- dijo despreocupadamente.

Knuckles: Por mí también.

Shadow: Supongo que está decidido.

Sonic: Bien, cada uno tome una ruta que les parezca bien y empiecen a buscar ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: De acuerdo.

Todos se van con sus respectivos grupos hacia distintas direcciones, quedando 3 aventura distintas que contar.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 4. No sé si lo hice bien pero quiero que opinen y dejen rewiews. Lo del libro del destino supongo que lo conocen, el libro donde escriben el destino de las personas. Bueno, gracias por leer y aquí va el adelanto:**

_Shadow: ¿Por qué me tocó a mí hacer el adelanto? Estamos acá con Roses yendo donde la luz del radar de… ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿Qué dijiste? En el siguiente episodio: __**''El grupo 1 Amy's y Shadow's POV''.**_

_¿¡El siguiente episodio sera de nosotros?¡_


	5. Chapter 5:Grupo 1 Amy's y Shadow's POV

**Hola a todos, después de un largo tiempo acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo de El Libro de los Sueños, perdón si está mal redactado o lo que sea, gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para continuar la historia, bueno acá vamos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 5: El grupo 1 Amy's y Shadow's POV**

**Shadow's POV**

No puedo creer que me hayan puesto con Rose, no es que me moleste, solamente que no soy muy bueno hablando con ella, me recuerda tanto a María. Recuerdo cuando me convenció de no tomar venganza de los humanos y cuando me fue a ver después de que Tails me encontrara, es como una hermana para mí.

Veo a mi alrededor, veo a Rose, la veo preocupada, no sé porque será, miro alrededor del camino y veo muchas rosas, pero estas eran de color gris y estaban marchitas, ¿Por qué será? No tengo idea, supongo que luego lo sabré, vuelvo a mirar a Rose, me estaba mirando, o más bien tratando de mirar mi radar.

-¿Qué intentas mirar?- le pregunto, ella me mira la cara como sorprendida, de seguro la asuste.- Eh, nada solo el radar, parece que ahora marca la misma dirección que la mía, lo cual es raro porque el tuyo marcaba hacia el otro lado- dicho esto miro mi radar, es cierto, ahora marca la misma dirección, lo cual es medio raro.- Si te preocupa algo puedes decírmelo, seré todo oídos.- le digo porque creo que así sería la manera perfecta para poder saber que le pasa. Ella me mira de vuelta para luego bajar la mirada, suelta un suspiro como dispuesta para hablar.

- Bueno, me está empezando a preocupar Sonic, últimamente actúa un poco raro, no sé si es algo que hice yo o es por otra cosa, por eso me preocupa- me responde, la miro asombrado, miro de vuelta a mi alrededor y miro que las rosas que están de lado de ella se vuelve e color verde azulado ¿Qué está pasando?- En qué sentido actúa raro, porque yo lo veo como siempre, tal vez lo estás imaginando porque te gusta ¿no?- le digo directamente, ella siempre se autoproclama la novia del Faker, supongo.- Esta vez es distinto, siento que algo le pasa, sonara ridículo, pero creo que le gusta alguien, actúa como yo cuando lo conocí- puso una mirada triste y miro el suelo, nunca la entenderé.

- ¿y tú no querías que el gustara de vos?- pregunto con curiosidad, que yo sepa, Rose siempre quiso que el Faker este con ella, no entiendo que le preocupa- lo que pasa es que creo que no es de mi- dijo finalmente casi poniéndose a llorar.

**Fin Shadow's POV**

**Amy's POV**

No sé porque le dije eso a Shadow, supongo que fue porque él es de confianza, igualmente yo quería desahogarme con alguien, estoy casi segura que a mi Sonic le gusta otra chica, cuando yo me enamore, siempre que pensaba en el me sonrojaba y actuaba como si el que estuviera a mi lado fuera Sonic, y si él se enamora de otra chica lo comprenderé aunque me dolerá, pero no quiero que le haga lo mismo que le hiso Sally. Shadow me mira sorprendido, como si de verdad le interesara.- ¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunta todavía con sorpresa- lo que oíste, yo creo que a Sonic le gusta otra chica, y no quiero que le pase lo mismo que con esa burra de Sally (N/A: perdón a todos los fans de Sally, pero así va la historia)- le dije finalmente.

-Yo no entiendo porque dices eso, no creo que él se valla a fijar en nadie así porque así, yo creo que tienes esperanza, aunque siempre parezca que quiere huir de ti, lo que quiere el Faker es estar más cerca de ti, aunque al principio de verdad se quería alejar, luego con el tiempo se quiso acercar y lo logro pero no de la forma que esperaba, creo que hay un dicho, no me acuerdo como es creo que era ''al amor solo hay un paso'' o algo así. Igualmente no te pongas mal, porque puede que él se haya enamorado de vos- me dijo, no puedo creer que Shadow me dijera eso, me lo esperaría de Tails, pero no de él.

- ¿Desde cuando eres así de comprensivo? ¿Y cómo sabes esas cosas de Sonic? No será que él te gusta cierto- dije lo último en forma de chiste, pero de verdad quiero saber cómo es que sabe esas cosas de mi Sonic.- En parte de él, otras cosas observando y… (estallando en cólera) NO ME ATRAEN LOS HOMBRES, NO ME GUSTA EL FAKER Y PUNTO- digo muy molesto, yo me empiezo a reír por el comentario, pero en eso veo que unas rosas color gris empiezan a cambiar de color a uno más verde y al amarillo, lo cual es raro pero eso no importa.

**Fin Amy's POV**

Los dos iban caminando tranquilamente, viendo como las rosas cambiaban de color, ahora tenían un color casi amarillo tirando al blanco.

Amy: ¿Por qué cambian de color las flores? Supuestamente no lo pueden hacer.

Shadow: Si, pero recuerda que estamos en una especie de bosque encantado así que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Y como si Shadow lo hubiera dicho, el suelo empezó a temblar hasta convertirse en una clase de mini-sismo porque solo en donde estaban ellos ocurría.

Amy: (tratando de mantenerse en pie) ¿Qué está pasando Shadow?

Shadow: ¿Crees que yo lo sé? Por qué no tengo idea.

Cuando el sismo se detiene, ven que una criatura que parecía estar echa de tierra sale del suelo, tenía un solo ojo rojo, lo cual le daba una apariencia horrible. El monstruo empezó a correr hacia ellos con una de sus manos en alto, Shadow y Amy lo esquivan pero en un movimiento rápido el monstruo le golpea el brazo a…

Amy: (gritando y con una mueca de dolor) AAGHH MI BRAZO.

Shadow: AMY- y rápidamente la agarro y la llevo detrás de un árbol mientras esquivaba los agiles y rápidos golpes de su adversario. Cuando la puso en un lugar seguro, vio como la sangre salía de su brazo.

Shadow: ¿Estas bien? (N/A: Que pregunta más boluda hiciste Shadow).

Amy: (Aun con la mueca de dolor) Si… estoy bien… pero me duele.

Shadow: Vos quédate acá que yo voy a ver como derroto a esa cosa.

Amy: ¿Pero cómo piensas hacer eso? Con un golpe en alguna zona vital te podría hacer mucho daño, por suerte a mí fue en el brazo.

Shadow: Con esto (le muestra una Esmeralda Caos) Se la pedí a ese equidna antes de que viniéramos, me costó mucho convencerle.

Amy miraba asombrada la esmeralda de color rojo que Shadow tenia, de pronto él se levanta y se va a donde estaba el monstruo buscándolos, cuando la cosa esa mira como Shadow iba directo hacia él, el monstruo levanto su mano y la choco contra el suelo haciendo que algunos trozos de tierra se desprendan. Shadow salto para evitar los trozos de tierra flotante y agarro su esmeralda.

Shadow: CHAOS SPEARS- las pequeñas lanzas salen volando directo al monstruo que no hiso nada para esquivar el ataque, cuando chocó contra su cuerpo se notó claramente que varias partes se desprendieron, pero el monstruo no se inmuto y agarro otra parte del suelo y se la puso en el hueco que tenía en el pecho, y después de esto es como si se hubiera regenerado.

Shadow: ¿Pero qué demo…- no termino la frase ya que el monstruo lo agarro del pie de una manera muy rápida y lo lanza contra un árbol para luego volverlo a agarrar chocarlo de vuelta.

Amy: (desesperada y con miedo) SHADOW.

Shadow había soltado la esmeralda al tercer golpe que le dio el monstruo, intento volverlo a golpear pero siempre se lograba regenerar. Estaba cansado, esa cosa se regeneraba no importe como y ya no tenía la esmeralda de su lado ¿era el final?

Shadow: (arrodillado en el suelo) Demonios, casi no me puedo mover.

El monstruo iba a dar el golpe final, Amy no se podía mover del miedo de perder a un amigo, estaba paralizada aunque también contaba el dolor que sentía en su brazo. Shadow cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos y vio que el monstruo estaba inmovilizado por unas plantas que salieron de la nada, le estaban principalmente apretando la cabeza, hasta tal punto que exploto haciendo que el monstruo caiga al suelo derrotado.

No lo podía creer, así que su punto débil era la cabeza ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?, pero eso ya no importaba. Camino muy lento hacia Amy quien solo se levantó para atender al erizo negro.

Amy: Shadow ¿estás bien?

Shadow: Si… solo… un poco a… agotado es… todo.

Amy: Un poco agotado, mírate estas todo lastimado, y lo peor es que no sé dónde está la esmeralda, al menos así te podría curar.

Pero de la nada dos hojas color azul ''cayeron'' de un árbol y dieron a parar en el pecho de Shadow y en el brazo herido de Amy. Al tocarlos empezaron a brillar y las heridas empezaron a desaparecer.

Cuando dejaron de brillar, miraron asombrados como las heridas y el dolor se habían ido, intuitivamente miraron a los alrededores para ver si alguien había hecho eso, Amy logro divisar una figura en un árbol pero solo se veía la sombra, tenía muy largo el pelo por lo que lo sostenía por dos coletas. La sombra hizo un movimiento de mano y se fue de la vista de Amy, cuando volteo a ver a Shadow, vio que una planta le ''entregaba'' la esmeralda que supuestamente se perdió.

Ambos estaban asombrados por lo sucedido, Amy le conto a Shadow lo que vio en el árbol solo para darse cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo.

Amy: Sera mejor volver con los chicos, ¿no crees Shadow?

Shadow: Si, además que nos alejamos mejor así del peligro.

Y dicho esto salieron corriendo en dirección de donde llegaron para buscar a sus compañeros sin esperar lo que les había pasado.

**Fin del Chapter 5. **

**Al fin, ahora podre descansar tranquila por la noche jeje, gracias a todos por leer, porfa dejen reviews que así me darán ánimos de continuar que no es necesario estar registrado para comentar. Acá va el adelanto:**

_Blaze: Increíble que me hagan hacer el adelanto, estamos con Silver en dirección de los puntos del radar, estas muy serio ¿ocurre algo? Ten cuidado, ¡SILVER¡ PORFAVOR SILVER RESPONDE. En el siguiente capítulo: _**''El grupo 2: Silver's y Blaze's POV''.**

_Por favor, resiste Silver._


	6. Chapter 6:Grupo 2 Silver's y Blaze's POV

**Hola a todos, después de un largo rato regrese con otro capítulo de ''El libro de los Sueños'' (aunque sé que a ustedes no les interesa T.T). Agradezco todos sus reviews, a pesar de que fueran pocos pero es lo que se tiene por estos tipos de historias jeje, bueno, ahora si vamos con el nuevo capítulo ^^.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 6: El grupo 2 Silver's y Blaze's POV**

**Silver's POV**

Nos dirigimos al punto del radar de Blaze, consideramos que sería bueno ya que está cerca de mi punto en el radar, ahora que lo pienso, mientras más avanzamos es como si nuestros puntos se unieran o fueran lo mismo ¿será que eran lo mismo o algo más pasa?

No solo es eso, hace rato empecé a sentir una energía extraña, algo con luz pero con oscuridad al mismo tiempo, pero no como el ying y el yang, sino algo más… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Silver, estas muy serio ¿ocurre algo?- me pregunta Blaze, parece que noto que estaba pensando.

- No sé, hay una energía extraña, pero no sé de qué es o de donde proviene, pero no preocupes, no debe ser nada- le sonrío para que no se preocupe, si ya le preocupaba su reino desde que se fue, no la quiero preocupar más.

Me mira como no creyéndome pero luego mira de vuelta al frente, así está mejor, además que desde este punto de vista se ve muy linda jeje, aunque desde cualquier punto es linda.

-Silver ¿escuchas eso?- me dice, tiene razón, se escuchan crujidos, algo se acerca.

-Si lo escucho, mantente alerta Blaze- es todo lo que le respondo antes de ponerme en guardia mientras ella también lo hace.

No vemos que nada se acerque ,nada de nada, tal vez fue nuestra imaginación pero todavía siento esa energía y se acerca lentamente, eso no es nada bueno, si es algo bueno no creo que tanto pero si la oscuridad predomina eso sí sería malo.

Fin Silver's POV

Los dos estaban en guardia, esperando que algo apareciera y así fue. De uno de los arbustos apareció una especie de serpiente, pero era muy grande (no malpiensen XD), era de color violeta con líneas verde oscuro, la cabeza parecía a la de una cobra pero las bolsas eran más grandes y parecían hojas, tenían los ojos rojos y parte de sus colmillos.

Silver: Parece que comieron algo antes de venir.

Blaze: No me imagino lo que fue.

Silver: Sea lo que haya sido, creo que quieren que seamos los siguientes en el menú.

Blaze: Eso no lo permitiremos ¿verdad?

Silver: Claro que no.

Y dicho esto Silver uso su telequinesis y ''aplasto'' a una de las serpientes rompiéndole los huesos y dejando ver un líquido verde, seguramente su sangre. Eso asqueo a Blaze pero igualmente quemo a otra serpiente empezando así un combate.

Silver agarro con su telequinesis (N/A: otra vez) a dos serpientes y las choco contra un árbol varias veces hasta que quedaron inconscientes. Otra serpiente lo iba a atacar por atrás pero el con un golpe lo envió lejos de el (N/A: parece que estoy relatando una pelea de boxeo XD), pero la serpiente lo vuelve a atacar de frente pero con sus poderes la estruja hasta que se rompe sus huesos (N/A: métale con el boxeo).

Blaze era atacada por una de las serpientes y estaba sujetada por otra, la estaba a punto de morder pero con su fuego quemo a la que la tenía atrapada dejándola libre y con un golpe rompió la mandíbula de la otra dejándola fuera de combate (N/A: BOXEO), otra le atrapo el pie pero con una bola de fuego se la sacó y de paso la mató por calcinación. Estaba rodeada, parecía que no había salida, sonrío con malicia e hizo una explosión de fuego eliminando a sus contrincantes.

Silver se estaba agotando, el número de serpientes aumentaba a cada rato, salían de todos lados y eso era problemático. Mira a Blaze, la cual no tenía síntomas de agotamiento, era suertuda en ese sentido, ya que Silver usaba su mente como energia, asi que en cualquier momento se podria caer, pero eso no lo detendria. Estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo si se podria decir, golpeaba y pateaba a toda serpiente que se le acercara, tratando de que no lo mordieran, tal vez tenian veneno.

**Blaze's POV**

Esas cosas aparecen de a montones, son muchos, pero no nos dejaremos vencer, si no nos vencieron antes no lo haran ahora. Quemo lentamente una de las serpientes, parece que grita pero eso es algo imposible, eso creo. Volteo a ver a Silver, se esta agotando y en cualquier momento se podria caer, si eso llega a pasar lo ayudare.

Con el paso del tiempo mas serpientes aparecieron pero eran menos, ahora yo me estoy agotando, suerte que ahora son menos, porque o sino podria haber sido nuestro fin. Silver golpea a la ultima serpiente que habia frente a el, jeje, mucha suerte tuvo a pesar de su agotamiento, yo tengo dos mas frente a mi pero con una bola de fuego ya lo soluciono.

Ya esta, ya no hay mas serpientes, despues de mucho esfuerzo logramos quitarnoslas de encima, respiro agitadamente, no fue algo facil.

-¿Estas bien Silver?- le pregunto, estaba sentado en el suelo, tambien respirando agitadamente, solo me devolvio una sonrisa.

-Si, algo agotado, eso es todo- me responde tranquilamente, se ve tierno asi, yo solo le devuelve otra sonrisa y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Todo iba bien, miro para el cielo, estaba por hacerse de noche, miro mi radar, su punto ya no brillaba, al parecer a Silver le pasaba lo mismo porque tambien tenia esa duda sobre su radar.

-¿Como es posible que hayan desaparecido los puntos?

Ni idea, lo mejor seria regresar y encontrarnos con los demas, esta oscureciendo y quien sabe lo que haya por esta zona.

Silver solo asiente, estaba serio, muy serio pero no le preste atencion, camino hacia adelante, no escucho sus pasos pero otra vez no le preste antencion. Siento que algo se mueve lentamente, miro hacia atrás y Silver me estaba mirando con la mirada agotada, supongo que seguia cansado, pero otra cosa aparece detras, otra serpiente pero esta era enorme.

-¡ Ten cuidado !- le digo, el mira para atrás pero era tarde, la serpiente lo ataco mordiendole parte del brazo, haciendo que la sangre salga sin control alguno, de los colmillos de la serpiente sale un liquido azulado, yo solo miraba.

-¡SILVER!- corro hacia el y aparto esa cosa con varias bolas de fuego, cuando se aleja me dedico a atenderlo, perdia un monton de sangre y tenia los ojos entre cerrados, la escena era horrible.

- Bla... Blaze- susurraba, yo estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, de pronto cierra sus ojos fuertemente y pone una mueca de dolor para despues irse relajando mientras se dormia.

SILVER, ¡ POR FAVOR RESPONDE! ¡SILVER!- mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, la respiracion de Silver se entre cortaba, no lo quiero perder, no quiero.

Deja que te ayude- me dice una voz, volteo a ver y veo una lince amarillo con ojos rojos, no me importa la apariencia, pero por su remera medio rasgada supongo que estuvo aquí mucho tiempo.

¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me quieres ayudar?- la miro con desconfianza, no me fio mucho, quien sabe si ella mando a las serpientes a atacarnos.

Mi nombre no importa ahora- me mira seriamente para luego poner una leve pero casi inperseptible sonrisa- ademas me gusta ayudar, tal como lo hice con otros dos.

¿Otros dos? No se de que hable, pero igualmente no me fiar tan facilmente, no se si luego nos ataque, jeje, con el tiempo me e vuelto desconfiada con la gente, miro otra vez a Silver, estaba sudando, toco su frente, esta hirviendo en fiebre y su cuerpo tiembla ¿que hago?

¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti?- se vuelve a poner seria, me mira fijamente hasta que al fin me da una respuesta.

Si quieres no confies en mi, pero te puedo asegurar que el veneno de los Ninkira es muy fuerte, si no hacemos algo el chico puede morir.

¿Morir? No quiero que eso pase, lo miro de vuelta, pego un suspiro, supongo que confiare en esa chica por el momento, pero solo para ayudar a Silver, eso es todo. Me pongo de pie y cargo a Silver en mi espalda, camino hacia la chica, me sonrie y hace un gesto de que la siga.

_Por favor, resiste Silver- _pienso mientras sigo a esa misteriosa persona.

**Fin del chapter 6**

**Al fin he vuelto a escribir jeje, espero que haya sido de su agrado, perdon si no redacte bien o si no les gusta, pero que quieren que haga T.T**

**Les mando un saludo a todos, nos veremos en los proximos capitulos y aca va el adelanto:**

_Knuckles: Otra vez otro adelanto, seguimos la luz del radar, Sonic tranquilo estara bien, CIERRA TU BOCA VOS NUNCA ME COMPRENDERAS, en el siguiente episodio: __**'' El grupo 3: Sonic's, Tails's y Knuckles's POV''.**_

_Eres un idiota._


	7. Grupo 3: Sonic's Tails's y Knuckles POV

**Here I am again, o como se escriba, acá estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de El Libro de los Sueños.**

**Shadow: ¿Te das cuenta que siempre empiezas tus capítulos igual?**

**Yo: Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón O.O**

**Amy: Ya, pero eso no es tan importante.**

**Sonic: No sé, esto se puede volver repetitivo y eso a nadie le agrada.**

**Yo: ¿Desde cuando eres crítico?**

**Sonic: Desde el otro capítulo de Luna de Sangre.**

**Yo: Eso no sé si tiene sentido.**

**Tails: Bueno Pame, tenemos que empezar el capítulo ya.**

**Yo: ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?**

**Tails: No sé, supongo que respeto.**

**Yo: Bueno, pero tienes razón, comencemos ya. **

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 7: El grupo 3 Sonic's Tails's y Knuckles's POV**

Tails's POV

Desde que nos separamos de los demás estoy muy alerta, supongo que es porque este bosque está encantado, pero para mí esta embrujado, lo digo porque recién vi un bicho enorme que de verdad da miedo.

Knuckles está muy concentrado mirando al frente, supongo que quiere rescatar a Rouge, creo que harían una linda pareja, mientras que Sonic parece preocupado, supongo que por Amy pero no creo, que yo sepa Sonic huye de Amy para no estar cerca de ella, pero uno nunca sabe.

-Sonic ¿Estas bien? Te vez preocupado- le pregunto. Mejor sacarse la duda de la cabeza ¿No?

-¿Eh? Si estoy bien, solo estoy pensando- me responde bajando la cabeza.

-Pensando en Amy ¿Verdad?-Knuckles habló por fin, pero porque sospechara que piensa en Amy, aunque debo admitirlo, yo también lo estaba pensando.

Veo como Sonic mira con sorpresa a Knuckles mientras se sonrojaba, alejo su mirada dejándome sorprendido, que yo sepa Sonic no se sonroja tan fácilmente.

-Emm, bueno… (Susurrando) si- casi no se escuchó pero lo hice, escuche a Sonic decir que pensaba en Amy, tal vez solamente está preocupado por lo que le fuera a pasar.

-Te preocupa ¿Verdad?- me incluyo a la conversación, a pesar de que fui yo el que la comenzó. Sonic me mira y solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Sonic, tranquilo estará bien- responde Knuckles poniéndole la mano en la espalda haciendo que Sonic lo mirara, pero eso no parecía reconfortarle, después fue raro, Sonic puso una cara rara como de dolor.

Fin Tails's POV

Knuckles POV

Parece que mi apoyo no le ayuda, pero ¿Por qué? Bueno, debo admitir que lo que dije no fue mucho, pero le comprendo, aunque disimule me preocupa Rouge, no sé si está bien o si algo malo le pasó, mejor le doy algo más de apoyo.

-Además Sonic, ella está con Shadow, no le pasara nada- le digo, el mira al frente, este chico es raro.

- ¿Y vos que sabes?- ¿eh? ¿Y a este que le pasa ahora? Yo no le dije nada como para que se ponga molesto.

-¿Qué?- Lo único que le respondo, que me responda a ver qué pasa.

-¿Y vos que sabes? Nunca sentiste preocupación por alguien, tal vez por uno de nosotros pero no de alguien te haya inundado el corazón- Okey a este le pico un bicho, acabo de decir que me preocupa Rouge, bueno lo pensé.

-¿Crees que no me preocupo por alguien?- ya le respondo molesto, en cualquier momento me saca de las casillas.

-No, simplemente pienso eso, ni siquiera piensas en Rouge- en cualquier momento lo voy a matar, ya tengo preparados mis puños.

-Sonic no digas eso- dice Tails preocupado, de seguro no le gusta que nosotros peleemos así, mejor me tranquilizo antes de que haga algo.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se oculta detrás de sus inventos- ¿Cómo puede decirle algo así a Tails? Se le zafo un tornillo. Tails lo mira con asombro del como respondió.

-No te metas con él, no te ha dicho nada-

-Tal vez, pero vos tampoco te deberías meter- ahora que lo miro, solo está mirando al frente, no nos dirigía la mirada, estaba casi bajo, esto ya es preocupante.

-No estas comprendiendo las cosas, nosotros solamente te queríamos dar un poco de ánimo y vos ya te metiste con nosotros como si te hubiéramos gritado-

-Comprendo de que ustedes no entienden este momento de mi ser- ya me estoy asustando, Sonic hablando con filosofía, esto es para dar miedo.

-Sonic basta ya, Knuckles tiene razón nosotros no te dijimos nada- Tails habló después de lo que le dijo el idiota.

-No sé, solamente sé que ustedes son los que no comprenden, especialmente vos Knuckles, no entiendo cómo es posible que no te preocupes por alguien- estaba por derramar el vaso.

-Cállate- susurre, un poco más y le grito.

- No te preocupas por nada, solamente de la Esmeralda Maestra-

-Cállate- Le respondo más fuerte, casi a punto de gritar.

-Ni te interesa Rouge, no te comprendo- ya se derramo el vaso.

-CIERRA TU BOCA VOS NUNCA ME COMPRENDERAS- y dicho esto le di un puñetazo en la cara a ver si se despabilaba. Chocó con un árbol y cayó al suelo, no sé si seguía consiente.

Fin Knuckles's POV

Tails: Knuckles creo que te pasaste.

Knuckles: No importa se lo merecía.

Se acercaron pero apenas dieron dos pasos Sonic puso una mueca de dolor asustando al equidna y al zorro. Los dos se acercaron más y vieron algo que los asqueó por completo, había una especie de sanguijuela mordiéndole el cuello a Sonic, dejando ver pequeños hilos de sangre.

Knuckles se acerca más y de un tirón le quita el bicho lanzándolo lejos. Sonic parecía inconsciente, pero quien no lo estaría si recibieran un golpe de Knuckles y la mordida de una sanguijuela.

Knuckles: Que asco, pobre Sonic le debió doler.

Tails: (Observando la mordida) Creo que lo tenía hace rato en su cuello.

Knuckles: ¿Por qué lo crees?

Tails: Porque antes de empezara a hablar así puso cara como de molestia.

Knuckles: Pues yo no note eso ¿Crees que fue la causa de que Sonic nos digiera esas cosas?

Tails: No se…

En ese momento Sonic empezó a despertar, se sacudió la cabeza para luego sentir un dolor en su cuello.

Sonic's POV

No entiendo nada de lo pasa, recuerdo que estaba hablando con los chicos, sentí una molestia en el cuello y nada más, creo que quede inconsciente.

-Sonic ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Tails, yo solo asiento con la cabeza y pongo mi mano en mi cuello para darme cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

-Tenías una sanguijuela prendida al cuello- me dice Knuckles como sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Eso hizo que me quedara inconsciente?- les pregunto, porque no creo que una sanguijuela pueda hacer tanto.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?- Me pregunta devuelta Tails, yo solo niego con la cabeza, no sé de qué me hablan.

Después de 15 minutos de charla contándome lo que sucedió yo estaba asombrado ¿Cómo es posible que yo les haya dicho eso? Todavía no me la creo la historia, pero supongo que fue verdad.

-Lo siento chicos, dije cosas que los ofendieron- me disculpe con la cabeza baja todavía recostado en el árbol, supongo que les dolieron las palabras.

-No te preocupes, parece que fue por ese bicho- me responde Tails con su clásica sonrisa.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es posible que una cosita pueda hacer eso- dijo Knuckles, y tiene razón no se entiende pero hay que pensarlo.

- Estamos en un bosque que supuestamente está encantado Knuckles, todo puede pasar- le respondo levantándome del suelo- Creo que tendremos que buscar el punto del radar ¿no?-

-Cierto, ¿pero dónde está?- me pregunta Tails, era cierto, el punto del radar ya no estaba.

-Mejor regresemos con los demás, se está haciendo de noche-

-Tienes razón Knuckles, mejor vámonos-

Y los tres de vuelta nos fuimos por donde vinimos, yendo a ver si a los chicos les paso algo parecido.

**Fin del Chapter 6**

**Yo: Este es el final.**

**Tails: Te quedo algo corto.**

**Sonic: (molesto) ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE A LOS OTROS LES HAYAS PUESTO COMBATES Y A MI ME HACES TENER UNA DISCUSIÓN Y UNA MORDIDITA?**

**Yo: No tenía tanta inspiración como para un combate T.T**

**Amy: Vamos te salió bien, pero corto.**

**Yo: Bueno que se le puede hacer, gracias a todos por leer.**

**Knuckles: Dejen reviews por favor que o sino esta loca se pone mal.**

**Yo: HEY**

**Shadow: Agradecimiento especial a NoahTheHedgehog que hasta ahora es a única junto a IlikeYouMxN que dejan reviews.**

**Amy: Un abrazo psicológico y ahora el adelanto.**

_Rouge: Al fin aparezco de vuelta, este lugar sí que da escalofríos, ¿qué quieres ahora? Yo fui… En el próximo episodio: ''__**Revelaciones Impactantes''.**_

_Increible._


	8. Chapter 8: Revelaciones impactantes

**Hola a todos y todas, regresamos con otro capítulo de este fic ^^.**

**Sonic: Otra vez la repetición…**

**Mochi: Ok, dejare de hacer repeticiones si despides el capítulo.**

**Sonic: Trato hecho.**

**Mochi: Disfruten el capítulo, ¡Hoy sabremos qué pasó con Rouge!**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Chapter 8: Revelaciones impactantes.

El cielo estaba de color rojo sangre, los árboles y plantas estaban todas secas, parecía que no había ningún tipo de vida, más que un bulto tirado en el suelo. Rouge se levantó pesadamente del suelo, estaba agotada casi sin energía, pero eso no le impidió ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, devastado, le recorrió un escalofríos en la espalda al ver ese escenario hasta que escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

Rouge: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: ¿Quién más?

Una sombra apareció frente a ella, una sombra con forma humana pero era más alta de lo normal, parecía no tener ojos pero la boca era extremadamente grande y tenía una gran cantidad de dientes filosos.

Rouge: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Increíble que no recuerdes, yo fui el que te trajo aquí.

Rouge: (sorprendida) Oscuro… ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Oscuro: Jeje, que suerte que me recuerdes, pero creo que no será del todo.

Rouge: ¿Eh?

Oscuro: Las dudas rondan por tu cabeza ¿cierto? El saber dónde estás, que es lo que sucede, todo es muy confuso, tanto como el pasado o el futuro, pero como dicen el presente importa… pero también el pasado, sobre todo las vidas anteriores, las marcas de tus vidas quedan en el alma marcando rasgos imborrables.

Rouge: Hmp, no sabía que eras filósofo.

Oscuro: Tampoco sabía hasta que te vi que eras la guardiana.

Rouge abrió los ojos como platos, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Guardiana de qué? ¿No estaba diciendo que era la guardiana de la historia? Eso era imposible ¿o no?

Rouge: N- no te entiendo, si te refieres a la Master Emerald su guardián es otro no yo.

Oscuro: No, aunque puede que esa sea una razón, pero no. Me refiero al Libro de los Sueños. Tú eres la reencarnación de la guardiana anterior.

Con esas palabras Rouge casi se desmaya, ¿La reencarnación? ¿Por qué ella? No entendía nada, las palabras rondaban por su cabeza pero ahora otra pregunta ¿Por qué tanta preocupación y sorpresa? Eso era cierto, no entendía ahora él porque de tanta preocupación, era algo… raro.

Rouge: Yo fui…

Oscuro: Si, tu parecido es increíble y además de que se nota en tu aura la energía…

Rouge: (interrumpiéndolo) No me importa, ahora dime porque me trajiste aquí.

Oscuro: Eres ruda, será más duro controlarte así.

Rouge: ¿Controlarme?

Oscuro: Si, hace tiempo use a la princesa pero ahora puedo usarte a ti para llegar al libro y conquistar Dramtales.

Rouge: ¿Por qué quieres conquistar un bosque si con el libro puedes gobernar mucho más?

El ''Oscuro'' soltó una sonrisa perturbadoramente horrible mostrando sus filosos dientes, no recuerda a nada la forma de lobo que tenía antes, esa no daba miedo pero ahora era como estar frente a Slenderman*. El ''Oscuro'' se acercó a Rouge hasta quedar frente a ella, Rouge quería correr o volar pero el miedo se lo impedía, estaba aterrada y lo estuvo más cuando sintió una larga lengua cruzar su cuello, ahora literalmente estaba muerta de miedo.

Oscuro: Porque el bosque tiene energía oscura perfecta para aumentar mis habilidades, si consigo esa energía lograre gobernar al resto del mundo.

Rouge: A-Así que solo quieres la energía ¿Pero por qué a mí?

Oscuro: Al ser la reencarnación de la guardiana anterior tienes más contacto, por lo tanto será más fácil.

Rouge: Pero ya no recuerdo nada, no sé cómo encontrar el libro o esas cosas.

Oscuro: En eso ayudo yo- terminada la frase puso su mano en la frente de la murciélago, una luz muy fuerte rodeó el lugar dejando todo en blanco. Rouge cerró los ojos para no quedar ciega, sintió como esa lengua húmeda soltaba su cuello dejándola más tranquila.

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que había una especie de ''aura'' cubriéndola y que estaba en otro lugar al bosque siniestro en el que estaba antes. Se encontraba al parecer en un templo, muy grande a decir verdad con un estante en el centro. No tenia techo, o eso parecia ya que observando mejor parecia que habia un vidrio. Todo parecia normal, hasta que vio algo que la dejó sorprendida, habia una murcielago color blanco indentica a ella pero con el pelo un poco mas largo, pasando un poco los hombros, tenia puesto una especie de vestido color verde claro que le llegaba hasta el muslo y debajo tenia un pantalon parecido al de Blaze, solamente que sin la cosita peluda.

Rouge estaba boquiabieta, era ella pero no lo era, noto que en ese ''templo'' habia un pedestal con un libro grande como enciclopedia color rojo con hebillas negras, pudo haber analizado mas si la otra Rouge no se hubiera levantado captando su atencion. La otra Rouge se levantó y se fue hacia la ''entrada'' de ese templo sin techo, seguida por nuestra murcielago que se encontraba mas que confundida. Se fueron por un pasillo bastante largo, que parecia no tener fin, hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

Rouge: Eh no te quiero asustar pero ¿donde estamos?

Ninguna respuesta salio al aire, era como si no la escuchara o viera, y esto se confirmo cuando sin darse cuenta Rouge atravezo el cuerpo de la doble como si nada, parecia como una vision o algo por el estilo, osea que ahora solo le restaba mirar. Salieron hacia lo que parecia ser el bosque de Dramtales, Rouge miro atrás y noto que el templo no era tan grande, pero era extenso. La otra Rouge se detuvo, como esperando algo, esto ponia nerviosa a nuestra Rouge, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, estaba viendose a ella misma en el pasado o algo parecido, no sabia como salir o como regresar, y lo peor de todo no entendia nada.

Algunos arbustos empezaron a moverse, de ahi salio una eriza rosa con las puas largas hasta la cintura, tenia un vestido color rojo con detalles amarillos, sus manos tenian guantes simples pero que llegaban hasta los codos y su cabello estaba sujeto por una simple vincha color rojo.

Rouge: Esa no es... ¿Amy?

En concreto, la chica esa era Amy, pero lo siguiente la sorprendio mucho mas...

¿?: (se arrodilla frente a ella) Princesa Amelia, es un placer volver a verla.

Amelia: Marceline, no es necesario que te arrodilles, eres mi amiga y no es necesario.

**Rouge's POV**

Ok, esto ya me marea, ¿Amy entonses era la princesa? Al menos ahora se que me llamaba Marceline, algo nuevo. Entonses este es el bosque de Dramtales de antes, me pregunto como sera ahora, supongo que igual que al que estoy viendo porque que yo sepa los bosques no cambian mucho. Marceline se levantó y por un momento crei que me miró, pero solo debió ser mi imaginacion.

-Lo siento, pero eres de la realeza y tengo que tratarte como tal- dijo mi doble, o deberia decir que lo dije yo ya que soy la supuesta reencarnacion.

-Nunca cambias, ¿como esta el libro?- preguntó Amelia un tanto inquieta, parecia que le preocupaba algo.

-Esta bien, esta en el templo. Ya sabes que no debes preocuparte, el libro esta a salvo-

-Lo se, pero estoy preocupada, Alice dice que una fuerza oscura se acerca, ¿Quien sabe si no quiere el libro?-

-Tranquila, si alguien lo quiere para robarselo estoy aquí para detenerlo- Eso me sonó medio raro ya que yo quiero la Esmeralda Maestra para mi y esta defiende algo un tanto mas valioso. En todo caso ¿Quien sera Alice? Supongo que sera una tambien del Sonic Team pero lo dejare pasar.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo? Para no preocuparme mas-

-¿Acaso no confias en mi? Te llevo pero solo para que no te pongas mal- dicho esto caminaron otro poco y llegaron de vuelta a la puerta.

De verdad me estoy aburriendo, no estoy haciendo nada mas que mirar aunque eso me ayudaria a saber lo que pasó. Ahora vamos por el corredor extra largo, las dos van tremendamente calladas, no habia ningun ruido mas que el de los pasos que daban, los mios creo que no se escuchaban, no se, ni tengo idea del por que estoy aquí viendo esto, supongo que el Oscuro queria mostrarme algo, ni idea.

- ¿ Acaso Alice es la que desconfia de mi Amelia?- pregunto Marceline rompiendo el hielo al fin pero volviendo a mensionar a esa Alice.

- No es eso, aunque ella es la que me dijo que viniera no es por eso. Simplemente le preocupa ya que dice que hay una fuerza oscura que se acerca- le respondió la doble de Amy.

- Sea como sea ya llegamos-

**Fin Rouge's POV**

Las tres chicas llegaron al centro del templo donde estaba el libro, Rouge lo unico que podia hacer era mirar como Marceline subia las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba el libro. Ahora lo podia apresiar mejor, un libro rojo con hebillas negras, la portada tenia unos detalles dorados como para marcar que era la portada (Eso sono raro XD), parecia que tenia algo escrito pero no entendia, parecia otra lengua y ademas de que por alguna extraña razon parecia que brillaba, pero muy tenuemente.

De repende todo se puso negro, oscuro. Rouge sintió como algo la suetaba de los pies y las manos, la apretaban muy fuerte hasta tal punto de hacerla sangrar, el dolor era insoportable. Tenia los ojos cerrados por el dolor, hasta que decidió abrirlos y notar de que estaba en... la nada, la oscuriodad, no habia nada a su alrededor, solo la nada.

Rouge: Ok, primero un bosque, segundo el supuesto pasado, ¿y ahora que?

Oscuro: Nada, solo control.

Otra vez apareció de la nada con la forma de la sombra, asustando a nuestra murcielago. El Oscuro se acerco a Rouge dejando salir su lengua y empezó a lamer las heridas como ''bebiendo'' la sangre que habia, a Rouge eso le dolió y le asustó.

Rouge: Agh, ¿otra vez con el control?

Oscuro: Si, ya has visto como es el libro, tambien viste su brillo, ahora tambien sabes algo del pasado, ahora te tendre a mi merced.

Agarró a Rouge por el cuello y la levantó, en eso sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre brillante, los ojos de Rouge se posaron en esa mirada tenebrosa y sus ojos aguamarina perdieron su color, sentia como la fuerza la dejaba lentamente, pero sentia algo nuevo, otra energia. El tiempo parecia que se detenia para ella, todo iba mas lento, ¿ya habia empezado el control? ¿o solo era una pesadilla? De repente era como si una luz la segara y despues de eso otra vez nada...

**Fin del Chapter 8**

**Mochi: Me costó mucho pero lo termine.**

**Amy: ¿Vieron a Sonic? Desapareció hace unas horas.**

**Tails: Debe estar en lo de Disney.**

**Amy: ¿Disney? Que yo sepa a Sonic no le gusta mucho ese raton.**

**Shadow: Si pero al Faker lo llamaron para hacer una pelicula, supongo que debe estar viendo el tema.**

**Tails: Me pregunto si va a estar buena.**

**Mochi: Osea que se escapó del trabajo de despedir el cap, al menos se que no hace mucho en esa pelicula, solo dice un dialogo.**

**Amy: ¿Y como lo sabes?**

**Mochi: Lo vi en el trailer.**

**Tails: Como sea, gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Amy: Por favor dejen reviews, que cuesta trabajo escribir.**

**Mochi: Perdonen la tardanza de la actualizacion.**

**Shadow: Entonses hasta la proxima y ahora el adelanto:**

…**: ...**

**Shadow: ¿Y el adelanto?**

**Mochi: No hay, el proximo cap es especial.**

**Amy: Wow si te tardaste en esto no me lo imagino en el nuevo capitulo.**

**Mochi: Callate.**

**Todos: Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO: Las preguntas realizadas aquí fueron hechas por gente real.**

Mochi: Hola a todos de vuelta, después un tiempo en el anonimato regreso para traerles… PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS DE FANS o más reducido a PRF . Sé que dije que ya no escribiría tipo teatro pero esta será una excepción.

Sonic: Deja de hablar y preséntanos.

Mochi: Que pesado, bueno acá está el Team Héroes conformado por Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

Los tres ya mencionados: Hola.

Mochi: El Team Rose con Amy y Cream, Big no pudo venir.

Las dos: Hola a todos.

Mochi: El Team Dark, con Shadow y Rouge, Omega se descompuso.

Rouge: Hola público.

Shadow: Hmp.

Mochi: Y Silver y Blaze.

Silver: ¿Yo no estaba herido?

Blaze: ¿Y Rouge no estaba capturada?

Mochi: Así es, pero por este capítulo esta todo libre de historia. Bueno, acá se pondrán preguntas de los fans sobre los personajes o la historia en general. Sonic te dejo agarrar la primera carta.

Sonic: Gracias (toma la carta y la abre) Es para Shadow: ¿Qué opinas del Sonadow? (se sonroja).

Shadow: (sonrojado) Bueno… no tengo idea de quien lo haya inventado pero estoy seguro que no estaré nunca con el Faker.

Sonic: Así se habla, yo solo quiero estar con A… mejor no digo nada.

Amy: ¿Con quién Sonikku?

Mochi: Cambiemos de tema, Shadow tu turno.

Shadow: Bien (toma una carta) Tails, ¿Nunca te dijeron fenómeno por tus colas? Que pregunta más insensible.

Tails: Muchas veces, pero no me preocupo, por algo las tengo y no me tengo que molestar.

Sonic: Tails, te querías ir con unas aves por tus colas porque no sabías que eras.

Tails: E-eso fue hace tiempo Sonic. Otra pregunta. (Agarra un sobre) Mochi.

Mochi: Al fin.

Tails: ¿Por qué escribiste una historia tan tonta? Eso del libro es algo bobo… ¿De verdad opinan esas cosas?

Mochi: Ahora saben porque tanta baja autoestima T.T… Bueno, digamos que en eso momentos no era tan buena escritora, aunque todavía no me considero buena, me gustaban las historias de fantasía y épicas así que se me ocurrió esto y ya, pero muy feo eso de que es tonto, tengo trece no me bajes del carro.

Rouge: Creo que esa fue la respuesta más larga hasta ahora. Bueno mi turno (Agarra un sobre y lo lee) Knuckles, ¿Te interesa Rouge? (se sonroja) Ok Knux responde.

Knuckles: (cierra los ojos) Déjame pensar…

…

Blaze: ¿Y bien?

Knuckles: Esperen.

_2 horas después_

Sonic: Y le dije ''pero señor, usted mismo lo dijo''.

Todos menos Knux: JAJAJAJAJA.

Rouge: Bueno suficiente risa, Knux cuenta.

Knuckles. Todavía pienso.

Amy: Bien, mientras el cabeza de nudillo piensa saco otro sobre (agarra… ¿lo tengo que repetir?) Uy para mí: Amy ¿Qué sentiste al saber que Sonic y Sally estaban juntos?... Podría decirse que un poco de tristeza.

Silver: Amy.

Amy: Ok, estaba triste.

Silver: ¬¬

Amy: OK ESTABA DEPRIMIDA SIN PARAR DE LLORAR, CONTENTO SILVER.

Silver: Si, nada mejor que decir la verdad.

Sonic: ¿Tanto Amy?

Amy: Si yo siempre te quise de niños, como creías que me pondría.

Sonic: Según yo peor pero bue.

Cream: Ahora saco yo (lo mismo que las otras veces) Señor Sonic, ¿con quién lo engaño Sally?

Sonic: (aura deprimente) No lo quiero recordar, pero como quieren saberlo lo diré en verso (se aclara la garganta) _Era una tarde cálida esha noche de verano, yo iba hashia mi tranquila morada en el shentro de la shiudad donde había un lluido imcompallable…_

Tails: DETENGANLO ANTES DE QUE SIGA HABLANDO, HAY MUCHA INCOHERENCIA.

Shadow: TODOS SOBRE EL FAKER. (Todos se tiran sobre Sonic, menos Knuckles que seguía pensado, impidiendo que hable pero se escucha un ruido raro)

_Problemas técnicos por favor espere…_

_Todos están en sus respectivos lugares al comenzar el programa, cada uno tenía algún que otro moretón, menos Sonic que tenía un ojo rojo, tenía la boca tapada, estaba atado a la silla y tenía un vendaje en la cabeza._

Mochi: Hola a todos, regresamos después de los problemas técnicos, ya sabrán con quien les puso los cuernos Sally pero no será hoy porque no queremos escuchar a Sonic hablar en verso.

Sonic: Mhmh mhmhmm.

Tails: Lo siento Sonic, no te escuchamos.

Rouge: Venga Knuckles piensa.

Knuckles: Todavia no termino.

Blaze: Saco yo (¿Lo repito?) Rouge, ¿Por que te interesa la Master Emerald?.

Rouge: Facil, es una joya muy valiosa.

Silver: ¿Eso es todo?

Rouge:¿Que insinuas?

Amy: Knuckles.

Rouge: Sigue pensando.

Amy: No era eso, ¿No sera que quieres verlo a el?

Rouge: (sonrojada) ¿QUE TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS VAN A TENER QUE VER CON ALGO AMOROSO?

Blaze: Parece que si.

Silver: MI TURNO (No lo repetire) Blaze, cuando te teletransportaste con las esmeraldas ¿Donde fuiste?

Blaze: A mi dimension, despues pude regresar con los chicos, por eso estaba en Sonic Generations.

Mochi: ¿O SEA QUE SOLO TE FUISTE A TU CASA MIENTRAS QUE YO ME PENSABA QUE TE MORISTE?

Blaze: ¿Para tanto?

Mochi: Es que como en el video vi a Silver llorar pues...

Blaze: ¿Lloraste Silver? ¿Silver?

Amy: Se fue hace unos momentos.

Rouge: A ver, solo quedamos Tails, Amy, Mochi, Blaze, Cream y yo concientes, Knuckles pensando, Sonic amordazado, Silver escapado y Shadow... ¿Y Shadow?

Shadow: Aca, te olvidaste contarme ¬¬

Mochi: Basta de pelea que tenemos tres fuera de combate, ahora es mi turno (…) Cream ¿Como te sentiste al no estar en la historia?

Cream: Yo no tuve problema, en muchas historias no aparesco y no me importa, hay que comprender que no todos aparecen en todo.

Rouge: Excepto Sonic.

Sonic: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Mhmhp.

Cream: (aura oscura) No hagan que eso deje de pasar.

Todos la miran asustados (menos Knux ya saben porque)

Cream: Lo siento, pero no me gustan esas miradas.

_Problemas tecnicos, por favor esperen..._

_Otra vez estan todos en sus lugares con una cara de miedo menos Cream que ya no estaba ahi y Knuckles que seguia en su mundo. Todos temblando y con los ojos en la mesita donde habia una corte que parecia que fueron hechos con un monstruo con garras filosas._

Sonic: (con panico) Mhphhm mhphhmm.

Amy: Estamos igual Sonic.

Silver: Ya volví ¿Que les pasó?

Rouge: Cream... garras... sangre... gritos...

Silver: Oookey, eso es raro. Mejor saco otra tarjeta (¬¬) PARA MI ¿Sonilver o Shadilver? Esto es parecido a lo de Shadow... No quiero ser malo con los fans pero, NIN-GU-NO.

Mochi: Regresando a la realidad, Knuckles responde tu pregunta de una vez.

Knuckles: Todavia pienso.

Rouge: (temblando) Eso... dio... miedo...

Amy: Parece que Rouge tardara en superarlo.

Sonic: Mmhmpp.

Silver: ¿Alguien me explica que paso? ¿Y Cream?

Shadow: ¿¡CREAM?! ¿¡DONDE?! SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA (se va corriendo y choca contra una de las paredes de la produccion, el resto con gotita estilo anime)

Mochi: HEY CUIDADO, ME COSTO DINERO CONSEGUIR ESTO.

Rouge: No grites...

Mochi: Supongo que esto seria todo, al menos Amy y Tails no enloquecieron y Silver solo escapó por un momento, el resto esta paranoico.

Tails: ¿Y que hay de ti?

Mochi: Tendre mi misma auto estima y mas :D

Tail: Eres rara...

Mochi: Antes de terminar le respondere una pregunta a Warateru-kun.

Silver: ¿Wara-quien?

Mochi: Es mi amigo y ese es el apodo que tiene, yo misma se lo puse ^^.

Sonic: Mphphphmmm.

Mochi: No te entendi asi que directo a pregunta, mira Wara sobre mi historia (osea la de Mochi), no la puse todavia porque este fic seria como algo asi como la historia, no lo puse en el profile porque pense que seria como spoiler a la historia y eso no me agrado, asi que proximamente la veras.

Rouge: ¿Te pregunto eso?

Mochi: Si, fue medio pesado con eso -_-,no paraba de insistir, ahora te lo aclare. Ahora que lo pienso mis respuestas fueron largas a comparaciones de las suyas o.O

Amy: Porque vos tenes mas explicacion, nosotros no.

Sonic:Mhpmhmm.

Tails: Sera mejor que le quite el pañuelo (se lo quita) ¿Mejor?

Sonic: _Y ashi fue como deshcubli que Shally me engañaba... _ya termine ^-^.

Blaze: ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste contando la historia?

Sonic: Si, y espero que me hayan escuchado.

Blaze: Pues no, ademas yo recien salgo del shock de Cream.

Silver: ¿Que paso con Cream?

Tails: No te gustaria saberlo...

Rouge: Creo que ahora si es todo.

Mochi: Si, espero que disfruten de este PRF :D pero tampoco hoy pondre adelanto MUAHAHAHA (intento de risa maligna).

Sonic: Eso no tiene nada de aterrador.

Amy: Bueno yo me voy pero antes... Knuckles di ya tu respuesta.

Knuckles: Espera sigo pensando.

Silver: Dejalo, es un caso perdido.

Blaze: Vamonos Silver, tenemos que volverte a lastimarte para el proxima capitulo.

Silver: Me va a doler T.T

Tails: Tambien me voy, vamos Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Y Knuckles?

Mochi: Dejalo, yo los acompaño a la salida.

Los dos: Gracias.

Rouge: Nos vemos (se va volando)

Knuckles se quedo solo en la habitacion sin ningun ruido ni ninguna molestia alrededor. Se quedo un momento en su pose pensativa hasta que alfin decidio abrir la boca.

Knuckles: Si, me intereza Rouge... que suerte que lo dije cuando nadie lo escuchaba jeje.

Dicho esto se levanto y se fue del estudio hacia su querida Angel Island.

**Fin de este cap que no tiene nombre.**

**AVISO: Estas preguntas fueron hechas por gente real... aunque no parezca ¬¬ **

_**Nota: Perdonen si este capitulo fue una ganga.**_

_**Nota 2: DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NO ES NECESARIO ESTAR REGISTRADO D:**_


	10. Chapter 10: Momento de descanso

**Hola a todos, este es el nuevo capitulo de este fic, que supongo que ya saben cual es ¬¬**

**Sonic: Obvio que si, sino no estarían aquí.**

**Mochi: …**

**Amy: Bueno, hoy sabremos sobre Silver y Blaze.**

**Tails: Creo que les fue duro tener que lastimarse de vuelta.**

**Mochi: Pero era necesario.**

**Sonic: Es casi lo mismo que cuando mandaste el bichito a morderme en el otro capitulo ¬¬**

**Mochi: …**

**Sonic: ¿Aun me ignora?**

**Amy: Mejor comencemos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Capitulo 10: Momento de descanso.**

Amy y Shadow caminaban de vuelta por donde vinieron, el cielo ya se estaba tornando violeta/azul de la noche, hasta ya se podían ver algunas estrellas. Los dos estaban alerta, después del ataque ''sorpresa'' ni locos iban a bajar la guardia. Vieron a lo lejos que Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se acercaban, y la primera reacción de la eriza rosa fue correr para abrazar a su amado.

-SONIC, NO SABES LO QUE PASAMOS.- dijo Amy abrazando con fuerza al erizo azul.

-Eh Rose, creo que lo estas ahorcando.- dijo Shadow al ver que Sonic estaba rojo.

-Ups, lo siento.- se separó de el, pero Sonic seguía en su posición con la cara roja.

-Creo que lo rompiste Amy.- dijo Knuckles.

-O puede ser el bichito que lo mordió.- dijo en susurro Tails a Knuckles.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-

-¿De que hablan?- les preguntó Shadow.

-Nada- dijeron al unísono.

-Ay ¿Y que tal si le hice un trauma cerebral?- hablo preocupada Amy.

-Entonces hiciste un buen trabajo Rose.-

-Cállate Shadow, Amy solo me tomo por sorpresa es todo.- dijo Sonic ''despertandose'' de su pequeño trance.

-Ay Sonikku, me diste un susto.-

-A mi me hubieras dado una de las mejores alegrías Faker.-

Sonic solo miro de mala gana a Shadow, para luego mirar a su alrededor al notar que algo faltaba.

-Oigan ¿Y Silver y Blaze?-

-Ni idea, deben estar llegando, o tal vez descubrieron algo. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar en estos lugares.- dijo Tails.

-Bueno, lo que importa ahora es ordenarnos un poco y descansar, mañana será otro día largo.- Knuckles agarró un tronco que había ahí suelto y se preparo una cama improvisada.

-¿Pero no se supone que primero tenemos que comer algo?- preguntó Amy.

-Cierto.- Knuckles de volvió a levantar- ¿Pero que es lo que comeremos?-

-Tengo algo de comer en el Tornado, si quieren lo traigo.-

-No te preocupes Tails, lo voy a buscar yo. Solo dime donde lo encuentro y voy.- dijo Sonic volteando a ver.

-Claro, se encuentra en esa dirección, pero ten cuidado.- Tails señaló al oeste, indicando el camino. Sonic salió y a los diez segundos trajo una bolsa con varios sándwiches y bebidas, con una caja.

-¿Sándwiches? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió Tails?-

-Tranquilo Sonic, en la caja hay chilli hogs.-

-GRACIAS TAILS, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.- Sonic rápidamente agarró la caja y empezó a comer el primer chilli hog. Amy, Tails, Shadow y Knuckles simplemente tomaron los sándwiches y se sentaron.

-Um, esto esta riquísimo, ¿Quién lo hizo?- dijo Knuckles.

-La señora Vainilla, me los dio antes de que saliéramos.-

-Pues te digo Tails, esto esta genial ¿Tu que opinas Shadow?- pregunto Amy. Shadow solo la miro un momento y luego se volteo a seguir comiendo.- Bueno no me respondas.-

-Déjalo, siempre es así.- dijo Sonic dejando la caja todavía con un chilli hog adentro.

-¿No te lo vas a comer todo Faker?-

-No me tientes, me quiero guardar el resto.-

-Bueno yo me duermo, hasta mañana.- Knuckles se volvió a acomodar en su ''cama'' mientras el resto intentaba acomodarse como podía.

-Tails, dime que trajiste una carpa o unas bolsas de dormir porque ni loca duermo en el suelo.-

-Tranquila Amy, si que traje, pero me parece raro que te preocupes por eso si antes no te importaba.-

-Tails, este lugar esta lleno de cosas raras, puede aparecer quien sabe, una araña escupe ácido o algo parecido.-

-Ni que te hayas enfrentado a algo parecido.- dijo Sonic desde la punta de un árbol en donde el estaba recostado.

-Tu que crees Faker.- dijo Shadow trepando un árbol para luego recostarse.

-Y luego dices que YO soy el impostor.-

-Cállate.-

Amy y Tails suspiraron.

-Bueno Amy, voy a buscar las cosas al Tornado.-

-Te acompaño.- Amy y Tails se alejaron del lugar y se metieron en la maleza. Knuckles ya estaba bien dormido, Shadow parecía que se durmió y Sonic se quedo mirando el firmamento, que ya estaba azul bien oscuro y con muchas estrellas. Según el eran como un millón de ojitos que guardan tus secretos y que nadie se los podía quitar, porque claro quien alcanzaría una estrella.

-_Solo espero que también me ayuden a aclarar mi mente, ese abrazo fue muy raro.-_ pensó Sonic antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

OoooooooooooooooO

Blaze estaba junto a Silver en una habitación marrón mal pintada, lo único de muebles que había era la cama donde estaba Silver y la silla donde estaba sentada ella. La cara del erizo plateado estaba bien roja por la fiebre y su respiración era entre cortada, al menos ya estaba asegurado de que iba a estar bien, aunque tardaría un tiempo. Blaze estuvo con el todo el tiempo desde que llegó con esa chica, menos el tiempo que lo estaba ''curando'', le dijo que no podía entrar, por lo que se quedo afuera. Estaba somnolienta, parecía que en cualquier momento se podría caer de la silla por el agotamiento, hasta pensó en acostarse con Silver y descansar (no sean mal pensados ¬¬) De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a la lince de antes, solamente que ahora tenia un trapo y una jarra en su mano.

-Parece que mucho no mejoro.- dijo la lince.

-Y eso que dijiste que lo haría.- Blaze la miro de mala gana.

-Dije que lo haría, pero que tardaría tiempo, no todo ocurre a los segundos.-

Blaze suspiró, la imagen de el siendo atacado quedo en su mente, la forma en la que caía la sangre y como Silver cerraba los ojos, eso fue lo que mas la marcó. Hasta pensó en la posibilidad de que ella fuera la culpable, si tan solo hubiera usado sus poderes para quemar a la serpiente, tal vez el estaría mejor. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar la idea, lo hecho hecho estaba, y no se podía cambiar nada.

-Ey, tranquila, el es muy fuerte, de hecho, según yo el se habría muerto antes de llegar, pero sigue aquí, solo que con mucha fiebre, mejor alegrarse de que esta bien y no ponerse como si el hubiera muerto.-

-…- se quedó callada un momento- Supongo que tienes razón, gracias…- Blaze no supo continuar.

-No hay de que, por cierto, mi nombre es Mochi.-

-Blaze, mucho gusto.-

-Igualmente, a pesar de que nos tuvimos que presentar hace rato.- la lince rió ante el comentario, logrando sacar al fin una pequeña sonrisa en la gata, aunque después su mirada volvió a ser seria y volvió a voltear para ver a su amigo, que parecía que se había calmado un poco.

-Será mejor que descanses, yo me encargo de el. En la sala te prepare algo para que puedas dormir, te ves cansada.- dijo Mochi señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Como digas, pero cuando quieras puedes ir a la sala.- Blaze solo asintió, sabia que la noche iba a ser larga, pero mucho no le importaba, se iba a quedar despierta lo que fuera necesario. Mochi simplemente miraba la escena, no los conocía, pero parecía que los había conocido de hace rato. No le tomo importancia al asunto y empezó a mojar el pañuelo para ponerlo en la frente de Silver.

OoooooooooooooooO

Rouge se sentía flotar en la nada, el ambiente era calido y muy relajante, la brisa era fresca causando esa sensación de paz que cualquiera quisiera tener y aunque lo intentara, no podía abrir los ojos. No escuchaba ningún ruido ni sentía si estaba sujetada de algo o de cómo estaba flotando, simplemente estaba en la nada.

_-¿Acaso estoy muerta?- _llegó a pensar, solo recordaba su encuentro con el oscuro y esa especie de viaje donde se vio a ''ella'' y a la princesa, la cual resulto ser Amy. En un momento intento mover los brazos, pero no pudo, no es que no lo sintiera, de la nada algo los estaba sujetando. Intento moverse y sentía como si algo tuviera aferrados sus piernas también. Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos y se sorprendió bastante por lo que vio, estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, no había ni bordes y parecía que no tenía fondo. Miro sus brazos y noto que estaba encadenada, literalmente estaba flotando gracias a esas cadenas que parecían que no tenían fin ya que se notaba que eran bastantes largas. Rouge intento zafarse pero no pudo, intento mover sus alas y para mayor sorpresa al voltear a mirar, sus alas estaban todas desgastadas y llenas de agujeros como se fueran de murciélago viejo. Rouge solo podía pensar una cosa:

-_¿Dónde demonios estoy?-_

**Fin de Chapter 10**

**Mochi: Bueno, perdonen si tarde bastante o si el capitulo es medio flojo, estuve muy corta de inspiración, además de que empecé las clases y otras actividades, así que mucho tiempo ahora no tendré.**

**Shadow: Tampoco nos olvidemos que estuviste mucho tiempo viciada con la PSP ¬¬**

**Mochi: No fue mi culpa, simplemente me entretuve.**

**Amy: Bueno da igual, ni que hubieras jugado algo realmente estupido.**

**Shadow: LocoRoco ¬¬**

**Amy:…**

**Knuckles: Bien este es el final de este capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor dejen pulgar arriba…**

**Sonic: Esto no es YouTube, igual, gracias por leer, por favor dejen review de que este cap nos costo bastante hacerlo.**

**Shadow: Ahora adelanto…**

_**Mochi: Hola a todos, mi primer adelanto que bien. Silver se esta recuperando bastante bien, ah, así que ellos son tus amigos, ¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo? Esta bien… te cuento. En el próximo capitulo: Conociendo historias.**_

_**¿Quién es ella?**_


	11. Chapter 11: Conociendo Historias

**Hola gente del mundo :D no, no le copie a UzamiJericko ¬¬ Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de… EL LIBRO DE LOS SUEÑOS. Pensar que como no pude actualizar Hikikomori, iba a dejarles un One-shot de compensación, pero pensando y pensando pues me salio la inspiración para acá o.o**

**Sonic: Increíble como trabaja tu cabecita loca.**

**Mochi: Bueno, den ustedes algunos avisos que yo me acuesto un rato -_- **

**Sonic: Dormilona.**

**Amy: Bueno, Mochi ahora tardara un poco más en actualizar.**

**Shadow: Más de lo que ya tarda.**

**Amy: Por ACUMULACION con mayúscula, de varias actividades. Además de que Mochi acepto un reto de S.S.S Hedgehogs, podrían intentar adivinar… creo que eso seria todo.**

**Tails: SILVER PON EL VIDEO**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 11: Conociendo Historias.**

**Blaze's POV**

Estaba cansada y con los ojos literalmente pegados, fue una noche bastante larga, pero dormí bien.

-_¿Me dormí?- _pensé. Me levante rápidamente y note que estaba en la ''sala'' de esa casa. Estaba recostada sobre un buen colchón de hojas que parecían más bien plumas, pero que igualmente eran cómodas. Analicé el lugar con la vista, era idéntico a la habitación donde se encontraba Silver, solamente que con una mesa en el centro y una caja en el otro rincón. Yo seguía metida en mi mente pensando en que momento me quede dormida, y por un momento se m ocurrió una idea bastante rara a mi parecer.

_-¿Y si esa tal Mochi me durmió?- _era una teoría medio ilógica, pero igual paso por mi mente.

-Al fin te despiertas. Si que necesitabas un descanso.- escuche decir detrás de mí. Voltee a ver quien era, y cuando lo vi, abrí los ojos bien grande.

-¿Silver?- ahí estaba el, solamente que con varias vendas en su brazo y alguna que otra cruzando el pecho.

-El mismo que calza y esta vendado.- dijo. Yo solté una pequeña risita, a pesar de todo, el seguía teniendo su clásica actitud. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-

-Y unas cuantas horas, Mochi se quedo hasta tarde tratando de ponerme las cremas o lo que fueran esas cosas.- O sea que la lince fue la que menos descansó.

-¿Y donde esta?-

-Salio a buscar algo, no me acuerdo el nombre… hoja de… de…-

-No es necesario que lo recuerdes, al menos se que salio.- le dije.

-Jeje, lo siento, pero recuerdo que el nombre era gracioso.- se sentó al lado mío y corrió algunas plumas u hojas o lo que fuere. –Nos será de gran ayuda.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Antes de irse me dio esto.- me paso un libro de color marrón tirando a rojo con unas letras en la tapa que no se entendían.- Al principio yo no entendí el porque me lo dio, pero al abrir la primera pagina y leí el titulo…- hice ese procedimiento y me quede atónita.

_Titulo: Leyenda 14# El Libro de los Sueños. _

Había un libro que explicaba la leyenda, más o menos tenía unas 50 páginas, eso era más que la información de Tails. Solo sabíamos que el Oscuro controlo a la princesa para que obtuviera el libro, pero esa era toda la historia. Frente a nosotros se encontraba una fuente de información, pero no sabia si era valiosa.

-Te aviso que todavía no lo leí. Quise esperar hasta que despertaras.- dijo Silver. Yo solo abrí la siguiente página y empecé a leer en voz alta.

_De esta historia no se sabía mucho, solo algunas suposiciones, pero ahora tenemos más información, por lo que puedo continuar con esta entrega de libros. _

_Hace ya bastante tiempo, un reino se mantenía en medio de un bosque, lo cual era bastante gratificante para los habitantes ya que los enemigos no lograban encontrarlos. Este reino que no tenemos el nombre todavía claro estaba gobernado por la princesa Amelia, una calida eriza que gobernaba con paz su reino, aunque como era un poco joven todavía, la ayudaban de vez en cuando el rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda: Lancelot, Percival, Galahad, Gawain y Lamorak. _

_El reino se mantenía oculto por el hecho de tener en su poder un derivante del conocido Libro del Destino: El Libro de los Sueños. Nadie sabía muy bien su funcionamiento, pero se sabía que mediante esto, las habilidades aumentaban dependiendo del valor, la creencia y la mente._

-¡Por eso de los sueños!- exclamo Silver.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Píensalo, los sueños son como los datos que la mente guarda y procesa. Alguien con buena mente significa alguien capaz y con audacia como para poder usar el libro. Tendría que tener valor para buscarlo y usarlo, y creencia para poder tenerlo, porque alguien que no cree en lo que busca lo pierde todo.-

-A veces me sorprendes Silver.-

-Sigue leyendo.-

_El libro era protegido por la guardiana Marceline, una joven murcielaga de muy buena figura…-_No se porque pero me suena a Rouge.- _Ella era muy buena amiga de la princesa, aunque a Amelia le advertían de que tuviera cuidado con la guardiana ante cualquier riesgo. Los dos encargados de la protección de la princesa eran lo que se podría decir los primeros biólogos y alquimistas de la historia. La primera, Alice, una chica bastante estudiosa. Estudiaba a fuerza de la naturaleza y la vida silvestre, era como luz. El segundo, Zatcher, un joven que ambicionaba a lo oscuro y la riqueza. _

_Zatcher lentamente se lleno de odio hacia al reino ya que el quería utilizar el poder del libro para derrotar al enemigo, pero Alice, Marceline y Amelia le negaban constantemente. Un día se harto y decidió fusionarse con las sombras y la oscuridad, formando lo que mas tarde se llamaría ''El Osuro''._

-O sea que antes era alguien normal, pero la oscuridad lo invadió… interesante.- dije, lo cual Silver asintió con la cabeza.

_Alice intento alertar a la princesa, pero llego tarde. Con su poder Zatcher poseyó a la princesa quitándole la voluntad y aumentando su poder, y derrotando a Alice. Sus caballeros también lo intentaron, pero no lo consiguieron. Los últimos en intentarlo fueron los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con su rey, pero tampoco pudieron. Percival y Galahad lograron escapar y ayudar a Alice para lograr un último intento de detener a Zatcher y a la que antes era su princesa._

_Llegaron a tiempo al templo del libro y lograron advertir a la guardiana, por lo cual esperaron la llegada de las dos personas. Cuando llegaron se desato un combate muy complicado, Percival y Galahad intentaban detener a la princesa y Alice y Marceline intentaban enfrentar a Zatcher. Por un momento todo se creyó perdido cuando los cuatro cayeron, pero con sus últimas fuerzas Marceline logro sellar el libro y las almas de los que padecieron en combate por la culpa del Oscuro, esperando la reencarnación para que el combate último combate se pueda librar. _

Los dos nos quedamos callados, ''el ultimo combate''. El Oscuro, que ahora sabíamos su verdadero nombre, se había llevado a Rouge, y creo que ya sabía la razón.

-¿Qué tal si Rouge es una de las reencarnaciones Blaze?- me pregunto Silver.

-Es una posibilidad, además de que dice ''murcielaga de muy buena figura'', eso ya es obvio.-

-Entonces el alma de Rouge vendría a ser la de Marceline, pero el resto no sabemos.-

-Entonces Zatcher… ¿Buscara a los demás?- ante mi pregunta nos quedamos como hielo. Imaginarnos lo que haría era demasiado complicado.- Pero pensemos en lo que dijiste Silver, si los requisitos son valor, creencia y mente, Zatcher no podría hacer nada.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Valor pues tiene y creencia es obvio, pero la mente estaba corrompida, una mente oscura no es una mente capaz ni tranquila. Lo único que podría lograr seria alcanzar el libro, pero el usarlo…-

-¿Crees eso?-

-Creo… es una teoría. Em, Silver.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Hay algo de comer aquí? Tengo hambre.- Escuche como Silver se reía. Me pareció raro hasta que comprendí que lo dije de una forma un tanto graciosa por lo cual me sonroje.

-Tranquila Blaze, creo que debe haber algo, pero no se donde.- No pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Imaginarme que había estado preocupada para encontrarme que Silver seguía igual. –No creo que vaya a tardar en llegar Mochi. ¿Dormimos otro tanto?-

-¿Eh?- otra vez apareció el sonrojo.

-Digo, no deben ser más de las 8 de la mañana todavía, así que todavía podemos descansar…- Silver también estaba sonrojado.

-S-si te comprendo.- me hice un poco a un lado para que Silver tuviera espacio en esa cama improvisada. Cuando pusimos recostarnos cómodamente le di la espalda a Silver. Pude sentir como se acomodaba y me abrazaba por la espalda. –S-Silver…- me voltee un poco para verlo y me di cuenta que el ya se había dormido. –_Al final vos eras el que necesitaba más descanso.- _ pensé.

Me volví a poner en mi posición original e intente dormirme un rato más. Sentí mis mejillas calientes, por lo que supuse que seguía sonrojada. Silver me apretó con más fuerza, o estaba dormido, o se estaba haciendo.

-Silver… ¿Estas despierto?- susurre, lo cual no tuve ninguna respuesta. Recordé que cuando éramos niños Silver siempre era el que se dormía primero, lo cual significa que sigue teniendo ese habito.

Solo me acomode como por tercera vez y cerré los ojos para descansar. Lentamente sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí y caía dormida.

**Fin Blaze's POV **

**OoooooooooooooooO**

-¡Silver! ¡Blaze!- gritaba Amy hacia varias direcciones mientras caminaba con el resto de loso chicos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Si nos escuchan respondan!- dijo Sonic.

-Creo que eso seria obvio Faker.-

-Cállate Shadow y sigue llamando.-

-Tails ¿Dónde crees que estén?- pregunto Knuckles.

-Ni idea, pero no creo que estén en mal estado, ellos son fuertes de seguro estarán bien.- dijo Tails.

-¿Y nuestros radares no pueden marcar en donde están?-

-Si Shadow, pero parece que los de Blaze y Silver están desactivados o no funcionan. Eso también preocupa.-

Siguieron llamándoles como por quince minutos, pero no les respondían, lo cual empezó a preocupar al grupo.

-¿Creen que estén bien?- pregunto Amy.

-Vamos Ames, estamos hablando de Silver, que logro sobrevivir bastante tiempo en el futuro, y de Blaze, que es la guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol y que es bastante fuerte.-

-Si, pero me preocupa…- Sonic puso su mano en el hombro de Amy haciendo que ella volteara.

-Mira, ante cualquier cosa los vamos a ayudar. No me gusta verte preocupada, los vamos a encontrar.- Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Desde cuando Sonic era así?

-Gracias Sonic.-

-Hey tortolitos, cuando declararan la pareja.- rió Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles!- dijeron los dos al unísono más que sonrojados.

-Cierto, pronto nos tendrán que dar la invitación a la boda.- dijo Shadow.

-No me digas que tu también estas con eso Shads.-

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tails.

-¿Qué Tails?- dijo Sonic.

-Escuchen.-

Todos se quedaron callados tratando de encontrar algún sonido anormal en el ambiente, hasta que se escucharon, eran pasos. Algunos mas que pasos parecían saltos, pero igual se pusieron en guardia ante cualquier ataque. Amy saco su martillo Piko Piko, Shadow la Esmeralda y el resto solo en guardia. Pasaron los segundos y los pasos cesaron, pero igual se quedaron quietos, no escuchaban nada.

-Knuckles…- susurro Sonic.

-Si, lo se. Vos también lo sentís ¿Verdad Shadow?- Shadow solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sentir que Sonic?- pregunto Amy en voz baja.

-La presencia…-

Nadie se movía, hasta parecían estatuas. Nadie se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, el silencio era rotundo.

**Amy's POV**

Hace un par de horas solamente salimos a buscar a Silver y a Blaze, pero ahora nos encontrábamos en el mayor de los suspensos. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar por un momento, la tensión era grande y ahora Sonikku, Knuckles y Shadow sentían la presencia de los pasos. Cerré los ojos por un momento para relajarme, y segundos después pude escuchar unos pasos… y después a Knuckles.

-¡Ahí te encuentras!- saltó hacia uno de los arbustos que se encontraban en los alrededores. Yo al principio lo creí absurdo hasta que del arbusto salto algo de color amarillo. Después pude apreciar que era una lince… y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Knuckles.

-No es de buena educación atacar por la espalda ¿Sabes?- dijo. Inmediatamente Sonic fue a atacar también, pero la chica lo esquivo fácilmente. Knuckles seguía en el suelo, por lo cual lo fui a ayudar a levantarse con Tails. Shadow directamente se había quedado quieto mirando.

Sonic intento atacar con un Spin Dash lo cual le dio de lleno tirandola al suelo. Ahí fue recién donde Shadow se movió, aunque solo para acercarse. Hice lo mismo junto con Tails y Knuckles, que estaba más que molesto. La lince se levanto con un poco de dificultad, pero igual se puso en posición de ataque.

-Muy bien, dinos quien eres, que haces aquí y por que nos atacaste.- dijo Knuckles, lo cual me asuste un poco.

-No le encuentro sentido decir mi nombre, primero las chicas.- dijo.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme con eso?-

-¿No eres una chica? ¿Entonces por que llevas las púas largas?-

-¡Claro que no soy una chica! ¡Soy un equidna y nosotros siempre tenemos las púas así!- se quedo callada un momento.

-¿Equidna?... ¡AHHHHHH!- grito de emoción- ¡No puedo creerlo ¿un equidna? ¡Nunca había visto uno en mi vida!- se acerco un tanto a Knuckles.- Y dime ¿Entonces es cierto lo de las Esmeraldas Caos? ¿Y la Master Emerald? ¿Eres el guardián? ¿O lo conoces? Al principio creí que eras un erizo, pero luego pensé en el largo de las púas. Solo Silver las tiene tan largas.- ahí fue donde todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

**Fin Amy's POV.**

-¿Conoces a Silver?- pregunto el erizo azul.

-Si, esta en mi casa junto con Blaze… ¿Ustedes son sus amigos?- todos asintieron. –Entonces fueron a ustedes dos a quienes ayude.- dijo señalando a Shadow y a Amy.

-¿Eras tú?- pregunto Amy.

-Si, lamento el mal entendido. Mi nombre es Mochi The Lynx.- dijo presentándose.-Ahora si preséntate tu rojito.-

-Hmp, mi nombre es Knuckles The Echidna.-

-Yo soy Amy Rose, es un placer. Y por cierto, gracias.-

-Yo soy Miles Prower, pero puedes llamarme Tails.-

-Yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog… y el es Shadow.-

-Yo me puedo presentar ¿sabes?-

-Si, pero para hacértelo mas fácil.- rió Sonic, consiguiendo un buen golpe de Shadow.-Bueno, ya entendí.-

-Entonces Mochi, ¿Qué haces en este bosque? Digo, no es un buen lugar para pasar el rato.- dijo Tails.

-Pues… yo vivo aquí.- dijo sin problema.

-¿Cómo que vives aquí?- pregunto Amy más que curiosa.

-Hace unos años vine aquí y ya. Si quieren los llevo junto a Silver y Blaze así no se andan preocupando ¿No?- dijo haciendo parecer que no quería hablar del tema. Todos asintieron, aunque no todos de buena gana **(Knuckles XD)** y la empezaron a seguir. Parte del recorrido fue silencioso, pero al menos la tensión ya se había ido. Sonic y Amy iban a la par, Shadow solo caminaba junto con Tails y Knuckles miraba de mala gana a Mochi, hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto el equidna rojo. Mochi volteo y empezó a caminar de espalda.

-¿Sabes que Blaze me dijo lo mismo?-

-¿Sabes que dicen que es de tontos contestar con una pregunta?-

-Entonces eres tonto al responder mi pregunta con pregunta.- Knuckles quedo con la cara mas Poker Face (el meme) que pudo tener. Mochi volvió a caminar de frente.

_-Es peor que Rouge.- _pensó por un momento Knuckles.

-Por cierto, perdóname si te ataqué con un Spin Dash, es que no sabíamos si eras enemigo o no.- se disculpo Sonic.

-…- no respondió nada.

-Emm, te están hablando.- dijo Shadow.

-Lo se, es que simplemente hace tiempo que no hablo tanto.- dijo sonriente, haciendo que los demás quedaran confundidos.- Mis únicas compañeras eran las plantas y los árboles, que mucho no tenían que decir… ¡TODO EL MUNDO ABAJO!- de repente Mochi los empujo tirandolos al suelo justo antes de que una cosa peluda les pasara por encima. Cuanto se pudieron poner de pie, vieron que sobre una de los árboles, lo que les había pasado encima era una araña de más de cinco metros de tamaño.

-Eso es… una araña demasiado… grande.- dijo Shadow sorprendido.

-Y creeme que hay mas por aquí.- dijo Mochi poniéndose en guardia. La araña estaba quieta mirándoles fijamente mientras una baba espesa caía por su boca. La baba caía en las plantas, la cuales se quemaban como si fueran regadas con ácido.

-¡Les dije que íbamos a encontrarnos con una araña escupe ácido!- exclamo Amy.

-Basta de palabrería, no voy a permitir que una araña me derrote.- dijo Knuckles chocando los puños. Inmediatamente la araña salto hacia ellos, que por poco lo esquivaron. Sonic se dictaba a atacar con los clásicos Spin Dash, Shadow atacaba con Chaos Spears y con golpes, Knuckles a puros golpes y el resto se quedo al costado. Parecía que el bicho era de piedra en algunos momentos, lo cual les dolía cuando se trataba de golpear. La araña no paraba de escupir tampoco, lo cual el combate se les dificulto un poco ya que no solo tenían que atacar sino que también esquivar. Amy y Tails miraban de costado el combate, ya que mucho no podían hacer.

-¿Y si intento golpearlo con el martillo Piko Piko?- pregunto Amy.

-¿Tienes un martillo?- pregunto Mochi.

-Si que lo tiene, y es enorme… ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar?- dijo Tails.

-Porque lo único que logro hacer con esas cosas es voltearlas, pero luego se vuelven a parar, en ese tiempo yo aprovecho a escapar, pero nunca pude derrotarlas. Podría intentar derribarla… ya ahí la aplastas.-

-No suena mala la idea. Intentémoslo.- dijo Amy sacando su martillo.

Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles seguían intentando vencer al enorme arácnido, pero esa cosa era bien dura y resistente, hasta más duro que los robots de Eggman, pero eso era más que obvio. Knuckles se estaba agotando de sobremanera, a Sonic ya le dolía el cuerpo y Shadow seguía normal.

-Tienes suerte de ser la forma de vida perfecta Shadow, te tengo envidia.- dijo Sonic con una media sonrisa.

-No paras de hacerte el gracioso ¿Verdad Faker?-

-Nunca.-

-¡Ya paren de hablar!- grito Knuckles.

De un momento a otro algo salio de la tierra, era una especie de liana que tiro panza arriba a la araña dejándola inmóvil por unos segundos, después empezó a moverse tratando de ponerse de pie. En eso Amy empezó a correr y de tres martillazos logro aplastar al bicho, haciendo que un claro liquido verde salpicara para los lados, lo cual dejo asqueados a todos.

-Puaj, que asco Amy.- dijo Sonic sacudiéndose un poco.

-Al menos lo derrotaste Rose.- dijo Shadow.

-Bueno, espero que lo coquitos tengan hambre.- dijo Mochi quitándose un poco la ''baba''. Miro para arriba y noto algo raro, una figura de una murciélago de pelo corto mirándolos.- ¿Quién es ella?- dijo señalando y mirando para otro lado.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Tails ya quitándose todos los restos de las colas.

-La chica que esta… que estaba ahí…- en efecto cuando volvió a voltear ya no se encontraba.

-Genial, además de salvaje, esta loca.- dijo Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.

-Les juro que vi a alguien… pero también pude imaginarlo…-

-Bueno, eso no importa. Mejor llevanos con Blaze y Silver.- dijo Amy tratando de quitarse una mancha de su vestido. La lince asintió y siguieron su camino…

**OoooooooooooooooO**

_-¿Dónde estoy?- _se preguntaba Rouge, que seguía intentando mover los brazos y las piernas.

_-Estas en un limbo en tu mente, querida Marceline.- _dijo una voz femenina serenamente.

**Rouge's POV**

Escuche una voz… ¿Dentro de mi cabeza? En ese momento no tenia idea, solo sabia que entonces no estaba sola, pero la respuesta también me dejo perpleja.

-¿Un limbo? ¿Y que hago aquí?- le pregunté al aire.

_-Yo te traje para salvarte…- _volvió a decir la voz.

Ahora si que estaba confundida. Primero, me secuestra una cosa rara, luego me dice que soy una reencarnación, después me muestra lo que fue mi vida pasada… ¿Y ahora esto? Intentaba buscar a esa voz con la mirada, pero simplemente lo que veía era blanco, simplemente la nada.

_-Perdona si no puedo librarte de las cadenas, pero eso es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance Marceline…- _

-Tengo nombre, y es Rouge. Marceline solamente es un… antepasado creo.- dije con voz firme, aunque titubeando en lo ultimo.

_-Comprendo lo que tratas de decir… pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada a llamarte así.- _

-¿Y quien eres?- Una bola púrpura se materializó frente a mis ojos y empezó a tomar forma. Era una lince amarilla con el pelo suelto largo color marrón y un flequillo tapándole el ojo, vestía una túnica de color púrpura con algunos detalles en amarillo y en su mano tenia una especie de bastón.

_-Mi nombre es Alice, la antigua guardiana de la princesa… y la que te mantenía a raya.- _dijo, aunque no le vi mover la boca.

-¿Estas viva?-

_-No, me mantengo vigente gracias a mi reencarnación… aunque ella no lo sabe. Manejo el subconsciente para que yo me mantenga aquí y pueda ayudar al menos un poco en esta difícil situación.- _

-¿Y por que Marceline no hizo lo mismo?-

_-Veo que esta llena de preguntas… ¿Rouge?- _puso una mueca de confusión.

-Veo que te aprendiste mi nombre.- reí un poco.

_-Marceline no puede hacer lo que yo por dos razones. Una es que no tiene la energía para lograrlo y segundo… porque ya lo esta haciendo de forma forzada.- _

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora mi mente era un remolino. ¿De forma forzada? Mi mente estaba plagada de preguntas, pero supuse que la terminaría hartando de tanta palabrería de una chica que no entiende en que situación la han metido. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un buen rato, su mirada mostraba seriedad, mientras que la mía seguramente marcaba más que curiosidad.

_-Estoy dispuesta a responder tus dudas, después de todo para eso vine.- _

-Pues…- no sabia por donde comenzar.- Explícame un poco la situación.-

_-Bien. Hace mucho tiempo nuestro reino se mantuvo en paz hasta que mi compañero se unió a la oscuridad y poseyó a la princesa. Vos, Galahad, Percival y yo intentamos detenerlos pero no pudimos…- _

-No hables como si yo hubiera estado ahí. La que se encontraba en ese momento era Marceline… no yo.- la interrumpí.

_-De acuerdo. Marceline, Galahad, Percival y yo intentamos detenerlos, pero su fuerza era mucho más grande. Marceline logro sellar las almas de los caídos en este combate para que luego de años terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Marceline termino en tu alma, el resto de los caballeros y la princesa no se…- _

-Ella esta bien, es una de mis compañeras.- dije tratando de parecer tranquila, pero en ese momento no lo estaba.

_-Zatcher, así se llamaba el Oscuro. El termino en otro tipo de espera, termino en una caja que divagó por el mundo hasta que termino en manos de alguien que la abrió… ahí fue en donde entre yo.- _Yo solo la miraba tratando de saber lo que pasaría mas adelante.

_-De alguna forma termine sintiendo su energía, haciendo que la mente de mi alma se despierte, llegando a un limbo parecido a este. Mi reencarnación parece que no lo nota, al menos eso creo yo, no se que pasa con ella después de todo, pero gracias a eso pude traerte aquí antes de que Zatcher te borrara por completo.-_

-¿Borrarme?-

-_Si, para poder usar tu cuerpo y así que el alma de Marceline lo dominara por completo, pero en eso lo tendría en su control absoluto. Mas tarde haría lo mismo pero con la princesa.- _

-¿Con Amy? ¿Pero por que no fue con ella primero?-

_-¿Amy? ¿Así se llama la princesa ahora?- _asentí con la cabeza.- _Al menos tiene similitud de nombre…- _

-Perdón por sonar impaciente, pero termina de explicarme.- le dije de la mejor manera posible para que entienda que tenia prisa de entender.

_-Siempre iguales… no fue primero con ella porque todavía no estaba apta. Me explico, Amelia ya tenía una mente preparada y mas clara, pero Amy no esta todavía consiente mentalmente por lo que en vez de ir primero a ella como lo hizo en el pasado, primero fue a la guardiana, para luego influenciarla… ¿Alguna duda mas?-_

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- pregunte con mucha prisa,

_-Eso no es nada fácil, tu mente y alma se encuentran aquí, pero el cuerpo esta controlado, primero debes encontrar ese control.-_

-¿Y como quieres que lo haga si estoy encadenada?- ya me empezaba a desesperar. Alice se quedo callada unos momentos, los cuales para mi fueron las mas largas horas de toda mi vida. –Y bien…-

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, tu mente es tu mente, no la mía.- _

Ahí fue donde creí que me daría un infarto en cualquier momento. No sabia como reaccionar, si pedirle una pista, o suplicarle a gritos que me salve, ni idea de lo que debía hacer, esta ya bastante cargada. En ese momento se me formo una pregunta un tanto rara, pero igual era pregunta.

-¿Y tu reencarnación no sabe nada de esto?- Alice me miro directo a los ojos como si ahí hubiera una respuesta más que clara, pero luego desvió la mirada para responderme.

_-Ella no lo sabe concientemente, subconscientemente esta mas enterada que todos los demás de tus amigos y compañeros, por eso podrá ser de ayuda… pero no se cuanto tiempo seguirá así y no se enterara.- _

-Comprendo…- me preguntaba quien era la chica que tendría el alma de Alice en su cuerpo, supuse que alguien parecida, pero nunca la había visto.

_-Me tengo que ir, no puedo estar así todo el tiempo, espero que logres salir de esta Rouge.- _

-¿Y no vas a ayudarme mas?- pregunté casi como suplica.

_-… Puedo intentar algo.- _Levanto su mano y apunto hacia las cadenas, no se muy bien que paso, pero las cadenas empezaron a brillar y a resquebrajarse, pero después de eso nada mas. _–Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, lamento si no es de mucha ayuda…- _

-Bueno al menos es algo. Muchas gracias.- cuando dije eso Alice se fue de la misma manera que vino, en esa esfera púrpura. En ese momento me sentí bastante sola, aunque las cadenas ya estaban algo flojas no pude romperlas ni nada. Volví a ver mi espalda y mis alas estaban todavía rotas, me sentía que no iba a poder hacer nada, que todo había terminado.

-No me puedo rendir ahora, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.- me dije a mi misma mientras seguía intentando mover al menos las cadenas.

**Fin Rouge's POV**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Al fin habían llegado a la casa de Mochi, que más bien era casa del árbol. Todos miraban la altura del lugar, suponían que era por los animales que lo pusiera tan alto. Por fuera la casa era de color marrón con el techo que no se veía bien. Mochi se tallaba los ojos, parecía cansada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Tails.

-¿Eh? Si estoy bien, solo que anoche no dormí bien… eso creo.-

-Bueno, ahora dinos como subir, por que eso si que esta alto.- dijo Knuckles.

-No. A ti no te lo diré, fuiste malo conmigo.- le dijo sacando la lengua.

-Eres algo infantil ¿sabes?-

-No me interesa.-

-Emm, chicos mejor no peleen y por favor Mochi dinos como subir.- dijo la eriza rosa.

-Solo extiendan la mano y el árbol hará el resto.-

Todos hicieron la indicación y quedaron sorprendidos cuando unas hojas los ''agarraron'' y los subieron a la copa del árbol donde se encontraba la casa. Tails simplemente subió volando lo cual se salvo del mareo colectivo. Cuando todos estuvieron de pie, después de algunos tantos tumbos, entraron a la casa y se encontraron una escena comprometedora: Silver y Blaze durmiendo juntos en el suelo. Todos se quedaron como por cinco minutos intentando imaginar lo que había pasado mientras ellos no estaban. Algunas de esas imaginaciones eran inocentes, algunas un poco ya subidas de tono y otras que ni se podían explicar. Pasaron adentro sin dejar de mirarlos, que parecía que tenían el sueño pesado para que todavía siguieran durmiendo sin problema. En un intento de despertarlos todos quedaron de acuerdo en una idea **(incluso Knuckles y Mochi xD) **Se colocaron alrededor de ellos de la manera mas silenciosa posible, cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar empezaron a dar palmadas suaves cerca de las orejas de los chicos, haciendo que por fin despertara Silver. Cuando vio la posición en la que estaba **(recuerden que estaba abrazando a Blaze) **y de la presencia de los chicos, rápidamente se separo y se paro todo colorado, en eso también despertando a Blaze, la cual hizo lo mismo que Silver, solamente que mas lento.

-Yo que me estaba preocupando, pero veo que están bastante bien.- dijo Amy.

-Tienes razón Rose, ni yo me lo imaginaba de Silver.- dijo Shadow.

-N-no es lo que piensan. Simplemente estábamos durmiendo y nada más.- dijo Silver causando una risa colectiva.

-Es cierto, no sean mal pensados.- dijo Blaze en su defensa.

-Tranquilos, al menos están bien… ¿Qué te paso Silver?- preguntó Sonic al ver los vendajes del erizo plateado.

-Nada, un pequeño ataque de serpientes en el que casi muero por envenenamiento y fiebre… pero nada mas.- dijo tranquilamente. Blaze solo lo miro de reojo ¿Por qué tanta preocupación entonces por parte de ella? -¿Y a ustedes que les paso? Tienen olor raro y están todos sucios.-

-Ataque de araña gigante.- dijo Tails.

-Y Amy la aplasto.- dijo Sonic sacando la lengua.

-Haciendo que un montón de masa de araña saltara sobre nosotros.- dijo Mochi.

-Puaj, y creo que aquí no hay ducha.- dijo Blaze mirando para los lados para encontrar el susodicho lugar.

-No se preocupen, los coquitos harán todo.-

Mochi se fue a la caja que estaba en la esquina y después de rebuscar un poco sacó unas pelotitas color verde amorronado y se las mostró a todos. Se acercaron a ver con más claridad, pero lo único que vieron fue pelotitas. Amy agarro uno y lo sostuvo por un rato, y de la nada le salieron boca y dos patitas y empezó a caminar por la mano de Amy. Después de dar varias vueltas en su mano, saltó hacia el vestido y empezó a chupar las manchas.

-No se si deba decir ''que asco'' o decir que hace cosquillas.- dijo Amy mirando como el coquito cambiaba de mancha.

-Di lo que quieras, estas cosas siempre comen cosas asquerosas.- dijo Mochi poniendo un coquito en la cabeza de Knuckles.

-¿Por qué la tienes conmigo?- dijo Knuckles al sentir como la pelotita empezaba a caminar en su cabeza.

-No se, simplemente porque algo me lo dice.-

-A mi me hace cosquillas.- dijo Tails con uno de los coquitos en la espalda.

-A mi me mordió…- dijo Shadow con el coquito colgando de su nariz **(Cada cosa que se me ocurre jeje)**

-Coquito… es un nombre bastante raro.- dijo Silver acercándose a ver mas de cerca el coquito que tenia Sonic en el brazo.

-Se lo puse yo, como a la mayoría de las cosas, aunque hay algunas que ya tenían nombre propio… Agh me olvide el bolso con las hojas de chachito.-

-JAJAJAJA ¡Chachito ya me acorde! JAJAJAJA.- estallo en risa el erizo plateado, haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor **(estilo anime)**.

-Bueno, me voy a buscarlo.-

-Te acompaño.- se apresuro en decir Blaze

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola.-

-Igual, te acompaño.-

-Entonces yo…- empezó a decir Silver.

-Vos te quedas, ya sufriste un ataque y puede que te sientan aunque estén lejos. Será mejor que te quedes.- dijo Mochi interrumpiéndolo.- Además que les contaras a los demás sobre el libro que te mostré. Vamos Blaze.- cuando las chicas se fueron, todos miraron a Silver con la misma pregunta en mente.

-Silver ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Sonic.

-Creo que tenemos una idea del porque Zatcher se llevo a Rouge…-

-¿Zatcher? ¿No se la había llevado el Oscuro?- pregunto Knuckles.

-Si, por eso. Todo se encuentra en este pequeño libro.- le muestra a los chicos el libro.- ¿Lo leemos?-

**OoooooooooooooooO**

-Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser, Hakuna Matata, nada que temer.- cantaba Mochi mientras avanzaban.

_-Esta no es infantil como dice Knuckles, esta ya esta directamente loca.- _pensaba Blaze mientras Mochi seguía cantando.

-Estoy casi segura de que fue por otra razón que viniste conmigo ¿Cierto?- Mochi se puso a caminar de espalda.

-¿Eh? No, solamente vine para salir un rato.-

-No mientas, lo hiciste por Silver. Si te digo la verdad, harían muy linda pareja.- Blaze no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar lo que dijo la lince amarilla.- Además se nota que te quiere bastante.-

-… ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste el libro?- dijo Blaze para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-De mi padre, el tenia muchos libros lo cuales me leía.- dijo Mochi volviendo a caminar derecho.

-¿Tu padre? ¿En serio?-

-…- Mochi se quedo en silencio.- Olvida lo que dije, mejor sigamos.-

-Vamos cuéntame, yo también tuve algún que otro problema con el mío.- dijo la gata púrpura colocándose al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?-

-Tranquila, si es algo secreto no se lo contare a nadie.-

Mochi se puso pensativa, decidiendo entre si contarle o no. El tema no era tan secreto, pero ella lo consideraba algo casi tonto. Soltó un suspiro bastante pesado y mira a Blaze.

- Esta bien… te cuento. Mi padre, Andrew The Lynx, era biólogo, y mi madre, Marybel, un ama de casa, una familia simple. Recuerdo que desde pequeña era una familia tranquila y sin problemas, hasta que mi padre empezó a meterse mas en su trabajo casi dejándonos solas. Pero yo fui la gota extra del vaso… cuando descubrí mis poderes a los 12 años.-

_Flash back (de esos que cuentan la historia mientras el personaje hace lo mismo pero con el otro personaje XD)_

_-Bien, hemos llegado, el parque nacional. Uno de los lugares con más flora que hay en todo Green Hill.- dijo un lince color amarillo, que vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos negros mientras que su pelo era de color negro._

_-Vos siempre pensando en la flora Andrew. ¿Qué te parece Mochi?- dijo una lince de color violeta con el pelo castaño y suelto, que vestía una remera manga larga color celeste con escote y una pollera rosa claro con unos tacones negros._

_-Es muy lindo.- dijo Mochi, que en ese momento tenia puesto una remera manga corta color rosa oscuro con unas calzas tres cuartos color negro. Su pelo recién llegaban a los hombros y su flequillo no le tapaba el ojo, aunque las mecha seguían estando, y eso que lo tenia suelto. -¿Puedo ir a ver? Aviso que quiero ir sola.- _

_-Claro, pero no te vayas muy lejos, mientras nosotros iremos a la cabaña que rentamos.- dijo Andrew._

_-No soy tan chiquita papa, ya tengo 12.- _

_-Igualmente eres pequeña, ahora puedes irte.- _

_Apenas Mochi escucho la orden ''puedes irte'' se lanzo en carrera hacia el pequeño bosque y se metió entre los árboles inmensos que había. Miraba todo lo que el bosque poseía, flores, hongos, árboles, algún que otro animalito que pasaba por ahí y bastantes cosas más. Todo iba perfecto hasta que escucho una voz bastante aguda que pedía ayuda… _

_-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor no me hagan nada! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- gritaba la voz._

_Mochi no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a correr en la dirección donde escuchaba a la pobre ''persona'' que pedía ayuda. Cuando llegó se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles y se encontró con una rara sorpresa: Unos chicos estaban pateando un pobre árbol joven._

_-¡Por favor deténganse!- sonaba la voz._

-_¿Es el arbolito el que esta hablando?- pensó Mochi por unos segundos._

_-Jajaja, que fácil es meterse con un árbol, ni siquiera te responderá.- dijo uno de los chicos._

_-Muy cierto hermano, muy cierto.- le respondió el otro chico._

_-¡Oigan, no hagan eso! ¡Están lastimando al pobre árbol!- grito Mochi corriendo hacia donde se encontraban deteniéndose justo en el frente de ellos._

_-¿Y vos nos vas a detener? Solo eres una niña que se preocupa por cosas sin vida.-_

_-¡Si que tienen vida! ¡Hasta hablan!-_

_-Jajaja, parece que tenemos una loca hermano.- dijo el segundo chico._

_Mochi solo alzo la mano y de la nada uno de las ramas del arbolito le golpeo la cabeza a uno de los chicos que ni siquiera había hablado, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El mismo procedimiento pasó con el resto de los chicos, aunque los golpes fueron más suaves por lo que solo les dejo unos cuantos moretones. _

_-¡Ay! ¿¡Que esta pasando!?- gritaba uno. _

_-¡Auch! ¡No se! ¡Pero mejor vayámonos! ¡Esta es una bruja!- los chicos agarraron al que estaba tirado en el suelo y salieron corriendo, dejando a una Mochi bastante confundida. _

_-Muchas gracias, esos golpes me dolían de en serio.- dijo el árbol._

_-¿Me estas hablando? ¿De enserio puedes?- pregunto la lince._

_-Claro que podemos solamente que pocos nos escuchan… y pocos nos controlan. No sabía que había niños que tenían cytokinesis.- _

_-Emm, lo siento pero no te entendí, ni siquiera tendría que entenderte, solo te moviste y ya.-_

_-No, vos me ayudaste a moverme, yo solo no puedo.- _

_-OK… esto es raro.-_

_-No tengas miedo, no hacemos nada. De hecho es un don bastante grato el poder entendernos, además del de poder controlarnos. De verdad te agradezco…-_

_-No de nada… yo me tengo que ir… mis padres me esperan.- Sin decir mas empezó a correr bien lejos._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Recuerdo la golpiza que les di a los chicos jeje.- rió Mochi al recordar eso.- En ese momento me asuste bastante con la idea de que escuchaba plantas y que las controlaba, imagina lo que sucedió.-

-Je, yo recuerdo cuando casi quemo mi casa cuando aprendía a controlar mis poderes. Pero no le encuentro lo malo a tu historia.-

-Lo que pasa esta que después se lo conté a mis padres. Al principio no me creyeron, pero después de una mini demostración logre convencerlos, bueno, solo a mi padre, mi madre dijo de que estaba mal. Desde ese entonces me acerque mas a mi padre en el mundo de la biología y de mera casualidad me encontré ese libro.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Mis padres empezaron a discutir por las noches. Yo no le hacia caso e intentaba dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Las flores de mi cuarto trataban de calmarme diciéndome que todo saldría bien. Una noche no aguante mas y me acerque al living para escuchar de que se trataban esas discusiones… después de eso hice algo muy estupido para muchos, pero creo que fue la mejor decisión.-

-¿De que discutían?-

_Flash Back (sip, otra vez)_

_Mochi bajaba lentamente las escaleras en su pijama, intentaba no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba al living donde claramente se veían la sombra de los dos mayores a cargo de la joven lince. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas claro se podían oír las voces y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta se sorprendió bastante._

_-¡Ya puedes cerrar la boca Marybel, no es mi culpa!- gritaba Andrew._

_-¿¡Quien mas la esta influenciando?! ¡Mochi ya se la esta pasando dentro de tu ''laboratorio'' junto a ti demasiado tiempo! ¡Se va a volver loca diciendo de que los árboles le hablan!- gritó en respuesta Marybel._

_-¡Ella tiene ese don! ¿¡Por que no eres capaz de comprender?!- _

_-¡Si sigue así se hará una recluida y solo se la pasara en los bosques! ¡Ella tiene que hacer algo mejor que estar contigo hablando sobre esas cosas! ¡Mas delante de seguro querrá ser bióloga también y no traerá ninguna moneda!- _

_Estaban hablando y discutiendo sobre ella. _

_-¡Ya te dije que ahora no puedo traer dinero! ¡Mis investigaciones lo valen!- _

_-Claro, tus investigaciones… ¡Lo único que haces es estar ahí sentado leyendo libros extraños! ¡Si no fuera porque tenemos a Mochi te juro que ya me hubiera separado y me hubiera conseguido una mejor vida!-_

_Eso fue la daga en el corazón de la joven. Si ella no estaba ¿Su madre seria feliz? No tendría que aguantarse sus conversaciones con las rosas, o sus prácticas con los árboles, o el tiempo que la pasaba con su padre… ¿Eso significaba que era un estorbo de la relación? ¿Era necesario que ella estuviera ahí? Si no hubiera descubierto sus poderes de seguro todo seguiría normal… o al menos eso pensaba._

_-¡Mira lo que dices! ¡Comprendo que ella este siempre en nuestras discusiones, pero eso es exagerado! ¡Si ella no estuviera yo también me hubiera ido bien lejos! ¡Pude haberme ido con mi vecina! ¡Pero no se porque me quede contigo!-_

_Otra daga. Ella si estorbaba en la familia, todo por sus poderes, todo por… ¿Existir en algún sentido? No lo sabia, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que si ella no estaba sus padres pudieron haberse separado y ser tal vez un poco mas felices, pero ella estaba en medio, no era mas que una molestia de la pareja, que ni siquiera era necesario que estuviera ahí. No pudo evitar llorar ante su conclusión._

_-¡Escucha lo que dices! ¡Imagina si te escucha!- volvió a gritar Marybel._

_-Los estoy escuchando.- dijo Mochi saliendo de su escondite con las lagrimas en los ojos, dejando a sus padres mas que atónitos.- Soy una molestia… ¿Cierto?- Los dos grandes se quedaron en silencio.- Si yo no estuviera, ustedes estarían mejor… ¿Cierto?... si eso quieren.- dijo retirándose del living y volviendo a subir las escaleras, solamente que esta vez que seguida de sus padres. _

_-Mochi, tranquila, no es lo que queríamos decir.- intento calmarla la madre cuando la niña entró a su cuarto._

_-Marybel, vos misma lo dijiste.- dijo Andrew en voz baja tratando de que del otro lado de la puerta no se escuche, lo cual era en vano, igualmente se escuchaba. _

_-Y vos también, eres idiota.- _

_-Vos fuiste la que comenzó este tema, ahora te la aguantas.- dijo esta vez solamente que un poco mas fuerte._

_-Y vos también tendrías que cargar con esto.- dijo en el mismo tono que su marido._

_Mochi escuchaba todo del otro lado, ya que estaba pegada a la puerta por si intentaban entrar o algo parecido. Sus lagrimas no paraban de caer, pensar que solo fue un estorbo en toda la vida de sus padres le dolió bastante. Los lirios de la ventana intentaban calmarla, pero simplemente no lo lograban, ella seguía ahí. La conversación de sus padres se había vuelto más brusca._

_-¡Ah claro! ¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo!- gritaba Marybel._

_-¡Vos fuiste la que hablo primero! ¡Si no tuvieras esa boca de charlatana tal vez te hubieras controlado!-_

_-¡Yo que sabía que ella estaba escuchándonos!-_

_-Por favor déjenme sola…- dijo Mochi del otro lado._

_-Pero Mochi, podemos hablarlo.- dijo Andrew mas calmado._

_-¿Y luego discutirlo a los gritos? No gracias.- la respuesta les golpeo en la cara a los dos linces mayores.- Déjenme sola.- esta vez la voz de Mochi fue mas brusca._

_-Pero hija…- intento hablar Marybel._

_-¡QUE ME DEJEN SOLA! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS AHORA! ¡SI DESPUES DE TODO SOY SOLO UNA CARGA!- gritó dejando sorprendiendo a los padres, que igualmente se retiraron sin decir ninguna palabra._

_Mochi solo se sentó en el suelo y lloro con más fuerza. Se quedó así mucho tiempo en posición fetal. Las plantas de todo el cuarto intentaban consolarla, pero era algo parecido a misión imposible, simplemente no podían. Después de un par más de sollozos Mochi se puso de pie, se seco las lágrimas y miró la hora: Las 3:24 de la madrugada, era bastante tarde. Saco una mochila y empezó a meter ropa de su tamaño y otras que les quedaba un tanto grandes. Gracias a sus amigos logro saber sin que se dieran cuenta ropa del cuarto de sus padres y unas otras cosas, entre ellas el libro que hablaba de su leyenda favorita: El Libro de los Sueños. Agarro una caja y metió ahí varias cosas, estaba mas que decidida. Extendió su mano hacia la ventana y los árboles hicieron una perfecta escalera sin hacer ningún ruido. Abrió la ventana y salto._

_Fin Flash Back._

Mochi no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al recordar eso, el como se fue de un lugar y termino en otro.

-Se que suena estupido salir de casa por una discusión pero…-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo que lo hubieras hecho.- interrumpió Blaze. Mochi solo la miro asombrada.- No te dejaban desarrollar tus habilidades y además te pusieron de carga. Tal vez hayan dicho eso en el momento, pero en un lugar donde te consideres así no lo puedes llamar hogar…- le dio una sonrisa a Mochi la cual le respondió de la misma manera- ¿Y como terminaste aquí?-

-En eso no tengo idea, solo se que llegue aquí corriendo y ya… Gracias por escucharme Blaze.-

-De nada… Perdón si sueno preguntona pero… ¿Los extrañas?-

-A veces, e difícil olvidar a las personas que te cuidaron desde que fuiste un bebe, pero pienso de que ellos ahora están mejor, digo, ya deben estar disfrutando otra vida, sin el peso de que yo estuviera al medio.-

-Comprendo… ¿Ese no es el bolso?- dijo Blaze señalado un bolso marrón que tenia unas cosas dentro.

-Si es ese.- la lince agarro el bolso y le mostró las hojas a Blaze, que eran de forma cuadrada y bordes raros, lo cual daba un poco de risa al verlos.- Por eso los llame chachitos, siempre me daban risa… Bueno, regresemos.-Blaze asintió con la cabeza y empezaron el camino de vuelta, no sin antes una cosa.

-Por ahora no digo mas nada Blaze, pero te juro que algún día los veré a ti y a Silver juntos.- dijo caminando de espalda.

-¡MOCHI!- grito Blaze sonrojada, Mochi rió, estaba casi segura que serian buenas amigas.

**Fin del Chapter 11**

**Shadow: Increíble, pero es el capitulo mas largo de todos.**

**Mochi: Aunque a mi me sigue pareciendo flojo.**

**Amy: Siempre igual para vos…**

**Sonic: Igualmente, gracias por leer el capitulo, dejen reviews para que esta loca camina espalda continué mas rápido si puede.**

**Mochi: Por cierto… COMPLETE EL RETO DE S.S.S HEDGEHOGS JAJA :D**

**Todos: o_oU**

**Silver: Ahora adelanto.**

…**:…**

**Shadow: No me digan que vuelven las preguntas.**

**Mochi: No, solo tengo flojera de escribir el adelanto u-u**


End file.
